


Star Trek: Wayward

by LoreSmith



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aliens, Exploration, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoreSmith/pseuds/LoreSmith
Summary: A Mirror crew flee their Universe after the Terran Empire falls, and try to make a life for themselves as privateers in Federation space.The marooned Mirror Captain Arnus and his band of misfits trawl through the murky underside of Federation space, brushing shoulders with rogue elements of Starfleet Intelligence and criminal syndicates, trying to stay alive and even make a buck in a cashless economy.By Conor Robinson





	

Star Trek: Wayward  
Mirror Universe Fanfiction  
By Conor P. Robinson

Part One

Location: Mirror Universe  
The Terran Empire Vessel, ISS Crow, Private Quarters of Commander Dean Arnus.

Lock log, Prime date 5821.5, Commander Dean Arnus, First Officer and Internal Security chief for the ISS Crow. Begin encrypted personal recording. 

Had to execute ensign Treflot today. Knew it was coming. The fool hadn’t learned from his previous time in the agony booth. Grabbing him before he entered the Captains quarters was easy, further confirming to the captain the effectiveness of my ‘excellent informant network’ as he calls it. Heh, if only he knew. 

Despite this example, I don’t think things will change. The war goes badly, worse than I could believe. Certainly worse than the propaganda or that new 'free press' back home is telling people. The crew know, they’re not fools. Old rivalries are playing up, the ambitious are getting impatient and fights on the lower decks have increased. Been a long time since we’ve been on the losing side of a fight and nobody knows what to do except vent. Captain would order the death penalty for brawling if he could, just to keep the peace, but he can’t even do that now thanks to Spocks reforms. 

Damn that fool Spock. Why did he have to work against the fleet, instead of working with us. Stripping us of most of our strength, calling us the blood soaked hammer of the Empire.

That part is true I’ll admit, I’ve overseen enough planetary bombardments of rebellious words to know the truth of it, but dismantling two thirds of the fleet was insane. Loyalty to the Empire was key, even to the subjugated races. The fleet as a whole wasn’t a threat to Spock, but instead of finding the good commanders amongst the bad he’s just struck us all low.

The ISS Crow would be rotting in a decommission dock even now if it hadn’t been for the Red Belt worlds breaking away, refusing reform. Hunting down their ships was a good distraction to keep the fleet busy while Spock worked his insidious magic at home. Despite everything, I respect that move. If there’s anything that enrages the Admiralty more than reform, it's traitors. 

The cold blooded snake hadn’t counted on the Alliance though. Seems we didn’t kick the Klingons or Bajorans hard enough the first time.

Now look at our once mighty fleet. They're calling it a ‘tactical withdrawal’, more like a complete disaster. I’ll be having nightmares of the Alkeeric Nebula for as long as I manage to stay alive. Earths promised reinforcements as they try to pull as many ships out of mothball as quickly as possible. Can’t bring back all of those officers though. To a public hungry for change, ‘reform’ meant ‘blood’. Fleet blood it seems, considering the number of crews who disappeared during the war crime tribunals. Heard old Spock tried to limit that, but once you’ve let loose the public, it’s hard to reign them in. 

Now what’s left of us are out here, fighting this stupid delaying guerrilla war, trying to give the core worlds time. Alliance is tough though, tough and merciless. Thought the Klingons must have taught them that, but the Cardies seem plenty mean as well. We’re low on supplies, can’t resupply even from loyal worlds now that everyone hates us. Equipment and munitions taken from our own systems are likely sabotaged, food likely poisoned now that we’re the ‘bloody hammer’ of the Empire. Funny, they scream loud enough for our aid when Alliance cruisers start dropping bombs and transporting down assault squads. The hammer would be handy then. 

That last skirmish cost us the ISS Talon. Good ship that. Her crew were scum, but they were GOOD scum, fought well. The ISS Scythe didn’t meet us at the fall back point. She might have burned, but knowing that slime Aaron they probably scarpered. Not sure how the other squadrons are doing, or the rest of the front for that matter, assuming there even is a front any more. 

One battle at a time though. Get into this damn nebula and complete repairs before the Alliance finds us again. The battle repairs will keep everyone busy, distracted. I suspect Lammer will make his move against the Captain then. He can’t be sure if Treflot ratted him out before he died, so he doesn’t have the luxury of time. 

Lets see, Lammer always preferred the soft touch. Either accident or poison, no knives in a dark corridor or challenges on the bridge for him. Computer, pull up Lammers duty roster for the last two days. 

Hmm, not much there. Computer, scan recorded private communications to non-duty personnel during his shifts. Ah there we go, two tight beam comms to Lerik, that Orion bottom feeder. Did time as a Food synthesiser specialist though. Must be poison then Lerik, you unimaginative mongrel. I’ll have security waiting for your henchman when he begins his sabotage. 

Heh, I love politics.

\----------

Location: Prime Universe  
Starfleet Vessel, USS Inspire, Primary Function Hall.

Just like any good party where food and drinks were on the house, the diplomatic gathering had dragged on far longer than was normally polite. It had certainly exceeded the patience of Lieutenant Commander Arnus, first officer of the USS Inspire. His formal dress uniform had started itching over half an hour ago and he’d exhausted his talent at that insidious pastime, ‘small talk’. Now he had retreated to the far side of the conference room near the window, leaving the local planetary dignitaries and scientists to mingle. 

His absence had been noticed “Does the mighty Dean Arnus flee from minor planetary officials and scientists?”

Turning towards his accuser Arnus broke out into the first genuine smile he’d managed in hours. The Inspires chief science officer, Janet Laskew joined him beside the window, sipping from her glass. 

“Flee nothing lady. It’s called a tactical withdrawn in proper circles” he replied piously.

“Oh yes of course” She grinned, not believing a word. Casting her voice softly to avoid being overhead 

“Had enough of our stellar guests then?”

Waving at the crowd behind them Dean grimaced “Their just taking turns confusing each other. The scientists when they talk about their theories, and the dignitaries when they talk about local matters. Both sides are as bored as each other, but they must keep up appearances. Mores the pity that I do to.”

“Oh I don’t know. The Leterians seem fairly pleased.”

“Pleased? They’re bloody thrilled! For a tiny moon colony that hasn’t seen a federation vessel in two years, to suddenly be invited to a regional diplomatic gathering like this is a massive windfall. They’re delighted just to be here.”

“The best sort of guests no?” 

“Sure, if we could get them away from the stiffs. They seem to be …”

Laskew interrupted him with a pointed look over his shoulder. Turning, Dean saw that their honoured guest, the Vulcan scientist Vasster was approaching. 

“Greetings” Vasster said, “Lieutenant commander Arnus, I had hoped Captain Treflot would be joining us this evening.”

Straight to the point, typical Vulcan. “As I said before Doctor, his duties currently have him very busy on the bridge” Dean replied, thinking to himself ‘in other words he didn’t want to babysit you and dumped the job on me instead.’ 

“Is there a problem I am unaware of Commander?” the Vulcan asked.

“Nothing to worry about. The instability in this region of space makes navigation difficult, as you know” Dean replied, thinking ‘you should, you brought us here you cold blooded snake.’

“A pity” the Doctor said, a hint of annoyance touching his words. “But it’s that exact instability that is essential to our experiments Lieutenant Commander. Without it the Rassiter device won’t function. I had hoped for a larger ship, one of your Constitution class would have been more suitable given its stronger shields. I am surprised the Inspire was chosen instead.”

Arnus felt his face reddened at the insinuation that the Inspire wasn’t up for the job. He locked cold restraint around his emotions before continuing. 

“Starfleet is more than happy to help you test your device Dr Vasster” Arnus said calmly, the plastic smile coming as easily as the false words of his tongue. “We have diverted from our supply run to the Prilan Colony, which has been low on essential supplies for over a month now.”

“That is true” the Vulcan nodded, still looking slightly put out. Luck saved the day as a huddle of functionaries shuffled over to talk to the Doctor, diverting his attention. The scientist turned away from the two Starfleet officers without acknowledgement, his attention already locked on the next task. 

“Ugh” Arnus grunted. To Laskew he said “Does the Vulcan science academy actually support his findings? He’s almost pompous enough to make me believe it.”

“Dr Vasster has a respected, if eccentric reputation at the academy” Officer Laskew replied tartly. 

“Why do I feel we’re only supporting this because he’s one of the few Vulcans willing to step down from his high horse and share a lab with us. Something he’s only willing to do because he’s desperate for funding.”

“The academy is a great advocate of our sciences.”

“Oh sure there has been progress. The federation has managed to not fall on its face during the centuries of our evaluation. Still, the stink of smug superiority tends to waft down from our mighty Vulcan patrons whenever we tend to host them.”

“Vulcans are not smug Captain” Laskew objects. “That is a purely human emotion”

“Could have fooled me.”

“Speciest” Laskew snorted fondly.

“Pointy eared Lapdog” Arnus smiled back, his hand almost straying to her arm in unconscious affection. Laskew subtly shifted her weight to the other leg, pulling back from his touch.

‘Not here’ her eyes flashed warning. He cursed himself inwardly as she went on saying “Anyhow sir, this operation was approved and the test location was on the way to Prilan Five anyway.”

Not willing to give up just yet he said “Is it really his project, considering the device is of alien origin?

Laskew eyed him “It was Dr Vassters team that found the original device, and what they’ve built onto it is fairly impressive. Of course its his find.”

“Still sounds like plagiarism to me. Whatever alien race built that thing deserves some credit, but instead Vasster will get all the fame.”

“And fortune” Laskew added.

“And fortune” Arnus agreed. 

“And women” Laskews eyes flashed.

“Or men” Arnus countered. He continued “Oh yes, those science Vulcan groupies. I’m sure Vasster is the type to just lap up that kind of attention.”

Both paused, considering the image of the stuff Vasster surrounded by scientific groupies, then had to choke down laughter. 

“Anyway in regards to your questions on the good Doctors credentials, remember that Starfleet approved this project"

“Of course it was approved. Starfleet headquarters is almost falling over itself to approve missions that emphasis ‘cooperative spirit’ amongst our allies, a list that the Vulcans top! There were a dozen promising human initiatives, and several from the Tellarite home world, yet all got passed over for this … unlikely project.”

“The others will get their turn. There are other ships.” She looked back at him “Besides, this is diplomacy. You knew that would come with a command posting.”

“This isn't diplomacy, its politics.”

“Two sides, same coin” Laskew shrugged. 

Arnus grunted, she was right there. “I hate politics” he grumbled. 

\------------

Location: Mirror Universe  
The Terran Empire Vessel, ISS Crow, Command Deck.

The mood on the bridge was sullen and hostile, no surprise there, yet a confrontation was unlikely. Several days of rigorous repair work on battle damage had drained everyone of the inclination to squabble. Even Captain Whitlal, not one for physical work himself, had faint bags under his eyes. 

They'd found a large and stable energy storm within the nebula, one that seemed to keep its shape and intensity despite the barrage of forces contesting within its limits. Parking beside such a vortex of primal forces was unwise at best, but for a hunted ship in desperate need of repairs that still had her shields, it'd have to do. 

Arnus stabbed angrily at his console, punching buttons far harder than necessary. His customary station on the bridge had his back against a solid bulkhead, chosen to ensure he could view the room and crew. The console was good cover, something he’d been thankful for more than once in his mixed military career.

His restlessness didn’t go unnoticed. 

“Come now Dean” drawled Whitlal casually, his hand unconsciously going to adjust one of the heavy rings he wore on his left hand. Banded steel they were, cold and hard like the man who wore them. “There must be a reason you are punishing that poor console of yours.”

Arnus withdrew his hands and shrugged, annoying but unable to pin down why “Got an itch. Started this morning. Something isn’t right.”

Whitlal waited. Arnus scolded himself and added the awaited “Sir.”

Whitlals eyes lingered on his subordinate, a hand straying towards the holstered agonizer at his side. Despite years of faithful service the suspicion was still there, always there, the old beast still wondering if his protégé was planning something. After a few moments he relaxed, deciding to humour his first officer. 

“Instincts are not to be ignored boy. So we shall not ignore yours. Internal threat?” the question was a valid one. Arnus rarely bothered his Captain with the ever fluidic internal politics of the ship, unless they warranted harsh and often entertaining action.

“No” Arnus said after a moment, trying to pin down the unease he felt. “External. Passive scanners aren’t picking up much with all of the interference from the nebula and everything seems clear but …..” another shrug.

“But what Commander? Don’t be coy now” Whitlal almost purred, always one for strange banter.

“I feel like prey” Arnus admitted.

“Ah yes, always the unwanted feeling, being the hunted” he considered this. “Very well’ Whitlal smiled magnanimously, “let us entertain this hunch of yours. Mrs Orin, can we manage a brief scan window while remaining undetected?”

The Andorian at the science frowned down at her console, her green dyed hair falling around her face. “We can risk a narrow one, though I’d …” she glanced carefully at Arnus, “respectfully recommend caution sir.”

“Why of course little one” Whitlal smiled, “Give us a ‘cautious’ scan then Mrs Orin.”

As the sullen science officer bent to the task before her, Arnus nodded a silent thanks to his Captain. Whitlal just stared back at him, no warmth in his eyes. Arnus understood. They needed each other, but neither had to like it. 

“Tense no?” popped up an amused message on his console. 

Arnus didn’t move his head, giving no sign of the brief contact made. He should have known Talli was watching the bridge remotely and relaxed a little. He began carefully typing a reply as he worked his other systems. 

‘Something is coming. Be ready” he replied.

‘Always’ came back the mocking response and the screen returned to his status display of the network of mines they’d lain around their hiding spot. 

Returning his attention to the bridge he found Mrs Orin scowling at her screens “Scan reads positive. Squadron of Alliance ships in the nebula with us. They might … damn. They’re doing a slow sweep,  
Macrol pattern. We’ll fall into their scanning range within fifteen minutes if we stay here.”

Whitlal looked at Arnus, then gave a small nod of acknowledgement. Instinct had prevailed, instinct would be respected. 

“Show me why I keep you all alive ladies and gentlemen. What is your assessment?” Whitlal asked the bridge crew, scanning the faces of his subordinates. Arnus wasn’t surprised, the old beast liked playing this game, pitting them against each other during tactical decisions.

“Withdraw Captain?” that was comm officer Deegon, a predictable answer from a Bolian worm. 

“FIGHT!” snarled Teepal, the bloody raving Saurian. The savage was showing his gladiatorial arena heritage. 

“I agree that we should stand” murmured the navigator Helis, an ambitious officer Arnus had been keeping a close eye on for a while now. 

Mrs Orin remained silent, hands flashing across her console as she tracked the enemy ships. 

Finally the rooms attention centred on Arnus himself.

Glancing at his screens he said “Both. No point just bugging out, they’d run us down soon enough. We’ve got a perfectly good stealth minefield sitting here though. Make it look like were running, draw them in, finish off whoever is left. If whatever survives is too big for us to chew, try to bug out then.”

“An excellent suggestion Commander Arnus, my own thoughts exactly” smiled Whitlal. Arnus kept his face neutral, they’d played this charade many times before. “Mr Teepal, bring us to red alert. All crew are to man their stations. Oh except those on EV repair duty.”

“The repair crews outside sir? But why …” Arnus stopped. “To make us look like were still mid repairs when the Alliance finds us.”

“Exactly Commander” Whitlals eyes flashed only once at the interruption. “Those crewmen will serve the Empire well.”

“Yes sir” Arnus replied, keeping the mask in place as he went back to his screens. 

“Minefield status?” the Captain asked.

“Minor drift, but still dense enough for our purpose” Arnus reported dutifully, while with his left hand he ran a few simulations and activated some of his own long dormant contingencies. Already query calls were coming in from the EVA crews maglocked to the hull. 

Tactical gently powered up weapons as the Crow moved deeper into the minefield, putting as much of them between itself and the oncoming Alliance squadron as possible.

“They’ve seen us Captain" Mrs Orin reported. "Enemy cruisers are accelerating towards us. Saber pattern, powering up their weapons."

“Very good Mrs Orin, Mr Felis, please temporarily cut power to the rear phasor banks and a few unnecessary systems of your choice, make us look hurt. Lets sweeten the honey in our trap."

“Captain" Arnus spoke up, his voice cutting the building tension on the bridge like a knife. "Permission to have the transporter rooms bring our repair crews aboard. Not the suits, just the people inside them. We’ll still give the impression of being surprised."

That cold gaze again, assessing. “Waste not want not eh Arnus? Oh very well, bring our people aboard if you must.”

The energy storm was getting worse outside, as if the nebula herself knew the violence that was about to take place within her fold. 

"Sir" Mrs Orin again, "I'm detecting some strange readings from within the storm, its sending our sensors wild."

"Has it deterred the Alliance cruisers from their attack run?"

"No sir" 

"Then ignore it Mrs Orin, we have more pressing matters to attend to."

The Alliance cruisers came on, hungry for their prey, and sailed directly into the waiting minefield. Explosions tore the two lead enemy ships apart, equipment and crew streaming out into the turbulent void. The third was pounded into a scrap heap that continued forward under its momentum, unfortunately triggering even more mines as it went. The path now mostly cleared by their unfortunate comrades, the remaining two cruisers surged forward to exact revenge.

The Crow, all systems bursting to life now that the need for deception was past, rose to meet them. Arnus felt the old surge of pride and righteous fury engulf him as their ship tore past the two hostile combatants, trading phasor fire that scoured shields and melted away armour. Damage alerts began popping up on his screen and he absent mindedly dispatched repair crews while assessing the results of the first pass.

Though he may be a creepy little worm, Felis did know his trade. One of the cruisers showed signs of internal damage as several of her weapon systems shut down. The other's aft shields were at sixty percent. "We might even win this" he muttered.

No sooner had those words left his lips when Mrs Orin, outrage in her voice shouted "A dreadnought! They've got a bloody dreadnought coming in.”

Captain Whitlal, his face pulled back in a grimace said "Of course. The hunter sends in his dogs to flush out the game, so he can pick it off at his leisure."

Arnus cursed. They were entirely outmatched against a dreadnought. It seemed his tarnished military career might soon be coming to an end. 

\----------

Location: Prime Universe  
Starfleet Vessel, USS Inspire, Bridge.

"I can't wait for this to be over" Arnus groaned quietly, being careful the complaint didn't travel far.

Ensign Geralt covered a smile. Arnus normally sat to the right of the Captain but had decided to hover over near the science console where ensign Geralt and Lieutenant Laskew were working, just in case they needed him to pitch in with his limited expertise. Besides both could take a joke, something he appreciated.

There wasn't much else to do otherwise. Despite the turbulence from the energy storm they were parked next to buffering the shields, everything on the Inspire was running at optimal. Everyone was just waiting for Dr Vassters fabled experiment to begin. 

The device itself was being prepared down in the main science bay by the good doctor and his team, with the assistance of most of the Inspires limited science compliment. Arnus also knew that throughout the ship the many visiting local officials were watching for the experiment to begin, just as security was watching all of the delegates on the remote chance something went wrong. Not that that was likely, this region of space was fairly peaceful. 

He glanced at the small section of the science console he'd chosen to hover at and punched up the sensor readout of the Rassiter device. He frowned at it, commenting "None of these readings make any sense to me. Are you understanding any of this Laskew?"

"A little" she confirmed "The energy output of the device seems to somehow react with the energy storms that are natural to this type of nebula. Dr Vasster believes that by relaying its output through our shield emitters we can stabilise the storm in a small region around the ship. Enough perhaps for us to even pass through it."

"Nebula storms have been eating ships for years. What makes this one special?”

"The strange thing about this storm is that its so centralised and stable. Most energy storms don't sit in the one place for years without moving, and when I mean sit in one place, I really mean it. The boundaries of that storm literally haven't budged a metre since the locals first discovered it eighty years ago. This is confirmed by the probes left by the USS Venture when she first came through here ten years ago. Dr Vassters team haven't managed to find another such storm within the Federations borders, so he's very excited by this find."

Laskew caught herself and corrected "Well, as excited as a Vulcan can be of course."

Ensign Geralt covered another smile in the background. 

"So where exactly did Dr Vasster dig this device up? And how does he know it works with this type of storm?"

"Oh I understand the Vulcans discovered it a long time ago, not long after they'd just begun using warp drive themselves."

"Pretty ancient then."

"Well yes, it seems the device was recovered with a number of smaller artefacts, one which had inscriptions on it detailing the Rassiter's use. It took them hundreds of years just to translate it! Dr Vassiter says the space coordinates of this storm were one of the things listed in the inscription."

"Hundreds of years? You're saying this storm likely hasn't budged since before the Vulcans even got off their own rock?"

"Yes!" Laskew eyed him with amusement, "See, it IS exciting isn't it."

"Maybe" he hedged.

"The storm is bizarre though. If what I'm reading here is correct then the entire thing seems to radiate out from this central point, yet we have no idea what's causing it. The make up of this nebula shouldn’t be generating anything of this magnitude."

"Correct" grinned Laskew, "Any that's why were going to be the first to knock on the front door and see what’s inside."

"Assuming the device works" murmured ensign Geralt.

"Yes, of course" admitted Laskew, "If it looks like the stresses around us aren't subsiding then we'll just back out and pack the good doctor on his way home."

Any further chatter was cut off as Captain Treflot strode onto the bridge. He appeared to be in one of his moods. "Alright everyone, let’s get this done and get it done right. The people of Prilan need the relief supplies we've got on board, so let’s wrap things up here and get on with our mission. All available power to shields" into his chairs comm he said "Dr Vasster, are you ready to begin?"

"Yes captain, you may proceed on the course laid out by my calculations" came the doctors voice over the intercom.

"Thank you Doctor" the Captain managed without sarcasm, a champion effort in Arnus's opinion. "Helm, ahead at quarter impulse."

The USS Inspire edged her way forward slowly, gliding into the turbulent fringe area of the storm.

“Shields are holding strong Captain" came a report from tactical.

Arnus checked his readout again, seeing that the Rassiter has begin emitting its peculiar signal out through their shield emitters.

"I'm reading a small decrease in turbulence outside the ship sir, not as much as we'd hoped but its a start” Ensign Geralt reported.

Captain Treflot nodded "Maybe we're onto something then. Bring us up to half impulse, lets see how deep we can stick our hand in."

“Sir, the energy storm appears to be .. I'm not sure how sir but the storm appears to be reacting to our presence. The turbulence immediately around us has intensified and is pressing against our shields and, wait. Incoming energy wave. Brace for impact” shouted Laskew, grabbing her console.

The Inspire pitched down, her fore shields flaring 

"Where the hell did that come from" Arnus shouted.

"From .. from the centre of the vortex sir.'

"Seems somebody has their secrets" captain Treflot mused. "Hold us stead Mr Sayl. The beast is trying to buck us off, but we're not that easily thrown."

They surged forward, bracing against another two waves each stronger than the last. Finally Laskew warned, her voice cracking slightly "Storm intensity increasing another twenty percent. I'm detecting another wave building up at the centre of the vortex. Shields will likely start suffering spot failures within the next few minutes.”

Captain Treflot sighed "Yes very well then.” Tapping his chair communicator he said "Dr Vasster I'm sorry, but this has gone on long enough. We gave it a good shot, but for the safety of everyone here I'm calling an end to the experiment. Helm, full reverse impulse. Take us out."

"NO! You can't DO this, I just need more time" shockingly the Vulcan had raised his voice loud enough to be heard clear across the bridge, in a tone twisted with desperation and outrage. Then with a breath it cleared and was replaced with a cold determination "I won't be stopped now, not when I am so close. Home is calling her own."

"Sir!" called Lieutenant Morand in alarm, "the turbulence directly behind us has increased, he's doing something to the aft shields, drawing the storm towards us, its pushing us forward."

"Send a security detail to Dr Vassiters lab and detain him and his people” Captain Treflot sharply ordered.

"Sir!" Laskew's voice cut across everything else "The Rassiter device is working. I have no idea what Dr Vasster has done but the region ahead of us is clearing. We'll reach the storms centre in ten, nine, eight.."

Everyone watched the forward view screen, waiting for the crazy imagery of the energy storm around them to fade.

"Two, one, zero" Laskew finished.

The screen cleared revealing the calm centre of the storm, and what it had hidden.

"By the stars, what is it?" somebody asked.

"It looks like a station, or a ship."

"A thing THAT size is a ship?"

Before anyone else could say anything Ensign Halot at tactical shouted "Energy surge coming from the unidentified installation sir, I don't think its another wave. I think its...."  
Energy tendrils lashed out, not striking the Inspire directly but instead discharging into the storm directly around her. The vortex enclosed region of space rippled once, and then the USS Inspire was gone. 

\------------  
Location: Mirror Universe  
The Terran Empire Vessel, ISS Crow, Command Deck. 

From the centre of the electric storm another ship emerged, exploding up from the maelstrom like a diver emerging for air. On the bridge of the ISS Crow nobody seemed to understand its significance, nobody other than Arnus that is. Seeing the graceful lines, the pure while hull, the saucer and twin nacelles beneath it he gasped in surprise. 

“Federation” he whispered in wonder, too quiet to be heard over the din of battle.

The new ship surged from the storm like a pure white dove in flight, and drove directly into what remained of their defensive minefield. 

\-------------  
Location: Mirror Universe  
Starfleet Vessel, USS Inspire, Bridge.

Hazard lights began blaring across the bridge, bathing everything in alert red.

Ensign Halot on tactical recovered just in time to shout “Sensors register mines captain!"

The first flurry of explosions struck the Inspire amidship, throwing the crew on the bridge around. Armus managed to smack his chin against his console, tasting blood. 

Looking up he found Ensign Geraldt sprawled beside him, the young Tellerite's neck at a hideous angle. Captain Treflot had regained his feet faster than most and was now bellowing orders to his crew.

"Red alert, helm pull us up out of this minefield, initiate pattern Gamma two. Mr Halot get my weapons up and find me a target. Mr Chelss get those ships on the horn, find out who they are and tell them to stop firing at us, or we'll be forced to defend ourselves."

Then Treflot turned to Arnus, his eyes alive with anger "and Mr Arnus, get me Dr Vasster."

Arnus nodded and turned for the turbolift. 

\----------  
Location: Mirror Universe  
The Terran Empire Vessel, ISS Crow, Command Deck.

The Crow was dying, she just didn’t know it yet. Arnus knew the signs though. As he pulled himself back up into his chair he thanked his ancestors that at least half of his console was still functioning.

Part of the ceiling had come down during the last barrage, exposing wiring and chemicals to the room. Someone on the far side was screaming in pain, likely one of the guards. Arnus checked he hadn't broken anything and considered the situation. The federation ship had been racked by several mines but had come out swinging. They'd put one of the cruisers out of the fight while the Crow had managed the second. Now only the dreadnought remained, sluggishly chasing the two nimbler vessels. It had more than enough fire power to pound both ships into dust given time, and considering his sensor screen had lit up with Alliance reinforcements signals inbound, time it had. Arnus saw the Federation vessel was trying to hail the Crow, but seeing that the communication station and its officer were somewhere beneath the collapsed section of ceiling, he didn't think they were likely to get a reply. 

Captain Whitlal was half buried beneath the same fallen roof, crushing his legs and pinning him to the deck. Seeing the lay of the land, Arnus’s hands danced across what remained of his console and activated his insurance, then he stood and stepped around it. He didn't even bother to draw his sidearm as he approached his Captain, instead pressing a hypo against his own arm as he walked.

Looking up through a haze of pain, Whitlal saw his young Commander crouch over him.

“Been a long time coming Dean my boy” he gasped, followed by a wracking cough.

“You could say that sir” Arnus acknowledged, drawing his Officer dagger from its boot scabbard.

“I guess you’ve been looking forward to this, eh” Whitlal accused. 

“Not really” Arnus admitted.

“Ahhh so sentimental. One thing I could never beat out of you” his eyes took on a demanding glare. “Finish me Dean, with honour. I won’t die to some lowlife Cardassian or Klingon scum. Let's *cough* keep this between us humans eh my boy." 

“Yes sir” Arnus replied, and drove the blade into his former superiors chest. Whitlal rasped once, his heart beating furiously away, tearing itself up all the faster against the steel in its midst, until it faltered to a stop. 

“The Captain is dead” Felis said from somewhere behind him. Turning his head, Arnus saw the levelled sidearm, a threat backed up by Mrs Orin and one of the surviving guards. Arnus found that slightly annoyed. His earlier assessment had marked that guard, Torel if he remembered correctly, as loyal to himself. 

“I am in command of the ship” Felis stated.

Arnus smiled “What’s left of it anyway. I say we’ve got another two passes from that dreadnought before our shields give in.”

"Do you acknowledge my command" Felis demanded in a shrill voice.

Arnus signed, crossed his arms and waited. Felis was about to say something more when he froze, seeming unable to work his jaw. Tiny tendrils of vapour started ebbing out of his exposed face and hands, as the skin began to bubble. Horror struck the Orions face, as he tried to fire his phasor, yet his hands and limbs locked up. Behind him science officer Orin and the guard Torel started screaming as the neurotoxin, now thick in the air after venting from his console, began eating them alive as well. Arnus turned away from the still standing trio, imprisoned by their locked muscles for the remaining few moments of their existence. 

Moving to the only fully functional command console he could see, Arnus quickly put in a series of instructions to the ships computer, playing the last few cards he had. A quick glance at the sensor readout showed the Federation vessel's shields were beginning to buckle. Another screen brought on a curse as he saw all transporter rooms had sustained damage and were off line, except ...

Punching the communication circuit he barked “Transporter room three, this is Commander Arnus. I am reading you are still operational, is this correct?”

“Yes sir” came back a nervous voice. “We're short on power, but have battle damage to spare. I can have at least a few of the pads back online in a few minutes though!”

“I am shunting what remaining emergency power we still have to you, prepare for an assault teleport in one minute. I am en route.” 

“One minute? Er ... yes sir!”

Arnus locked out the computers controls with his own override, triggering another of the many contingency programs he'd hidden in the Crow's systems years before. Then he strode into the one remaining turbolift, flipping open his communicator as he did so.

“Everyone. Meet me at transporter room three. It’s time to go.”

\----------------

Location: Mirror Universe  
The Terran Empire Vessel, ISS Crow, Transporter Room Three.

The trip to transporter room three was the kind of nightmare Arnus had lived several times before during his long career in the fleet. Sections of corridor choked with burning wreckage and buried crewmen, combat teams struggling to keep essential systems up and functional as every kind of alert screamed in the background. Smoke filled several passageways as orders and screams for help could be heard amongst the gloom. Arnus rushed along, choosing a path he knew would keep him away from much of the crew. Occasionally he had to double back due to damage, but he still made good time. 

The ship herself was still fighting, its computer running through the combat simulation Arnus had triggered before leaving the bridge. He knew by now the engineering chief, of if she hadn't survived then one of her subordinates, would be shouting across the comm circuit trying to raise anybody from the command deck. Arnus pulled the filter mask across his face, knowing the smoke he waded through was likely toxic.

The ship pitched through a tight series of manoeuvres that had the inertial dampeners struggling to compensate for. Arnus bounced against one bulkhead, gritting his teeth in pain as his shoulder jarred against the unyielding metal. 

The abandon ship announcement would begin in another minute, ordering all crew off the Crow. After stories of what the Alliance did to prisoners of war had circulated, Arnus knew many would remain at their posts to die fighting. Silently to himself he wished them all the luck he could as he ran on. 

The doors to transporter room three opened to the stink of burnt wiring and metal. Arnus found a harried looking Andorian ensign who was elbow deep in the guts of the transporter's control console. Her face was a fierce mix of determination and anger as she struggled. 

"Report Ensign" Arnus commanded, forcing his tone steady after the rush through the ship. 

"Sir!" the ensign said in surprise, her spiky white hair pointing in all directions. Arnus searched his memory, but for the life of him he couldn't place her name. "Um, I've got the five pads operational, the sixth isn't playing along though. Not enough for a full assault squad sir. Sorry sir."

She actually looked crestfallen. Some kind of power surge must have run through this part of the ship, a washout from the combat systems. The console the lass was working on had mostly blown out, likely the cause of the burns she had to her face and hands. Instead of heading for a sick bay she'd dug into the console, powered up what was left of the screen and routed all control functions to it. 

'She's got spunk' he thought to himself. "Good enough ensign. I want you to key in these coordinates on the other Fleet vessel that joined the conflict. 

Her eyes ran over the data pad "Sir? This is an infiltration insertion point?"

'Damn, smart too' he thought frowning, "That is correct ensign. Do you have a problem with that."

Arnus could see the flash of calculations going on behind the ensigns eyes as she considered the factors at play. His superior rank. His greater knowledge of the shifting tactical situation outside the ship. The undeniable fact that he was armed while she wasn't, and of course his reputation.

"No sir. No problem. I'll have them locked in in just a moment."

Arnus reacted instantly to the next sound. He spun, phasor already drawn as the doors behind him opened. A Caitian and Vulcan stepped into the transporter room with their own sidearms out.

"Ooooh" said the Caitian, "Commander man still quick on his feet. Old age hasn't slowed you yet Gray."

"I'm only thirty" Arnus scowled at her.

"Suuuuure. As you say sir" she flashed a sharp smile, holstering her weapon.

“I take it the other three didn’t make it?" Arnus asked her companion.

“It would seem not Commander" the Vulcan replied, also holstering his own weapon.

'Good' Arnus thought. Picking who'd have gotten left behind because of that failed transporter pad would have been awkward. Both newcomers had their phasors out again as Ensign whatever her name was, popped up from behind the transporter console. 

"Coordinates all locked in sir OH! Miss Talli!"

"Hey Ensign Chahl! How you doing lady" the Caitian exclaimed in delight, while not lowering her phasor. Then she paused "Ah damn. Do we need to shoot her?"

Arnus glared at her. Before he could say anything else the ship wide PA cut all alerts to announce "Attention all crew, this is Commander Arnus. All Crow personnel are ordered to abandon ship. I repeat abandon ship." 

As the announcement continued the Vulcan said dryly "It appears we are out of time Captain."

Arnus scowled at him as well. He had scowls aplenty after the day he'd been having. Turning back to Ensign Chahl "I'm sorry about this Miss Chahl, but we cannot have anyone come after us. Understand that ..."

"Don't worry sir" she cut him off. "I'm good."

He raised an eyebrow "Really?"

“Yes sir. I know I don't have infiltration training, and I know the escape pods have little chance evading the Alliance ships out there." Her eyes flashed "I know what they do to prisoners sir. I just wanted to say its been an honour to serve with you." 

He frowned “That’s a hell of a thing to say to someone who’s considering shooting you.”

“People have been trying to kill me since I enlisted” she laughed, “But what you did at Haarakpor was something I’ll never forget. You're different. If you say this is necessary, then I'll accept it."

'Damn' Arnus thought, she'd been at Haarakpor, or at least had heard about it. He glanced at Talli. 

“Naw she’s so cute” Talli smiled, “Can we keep her?”

Arnus considered it “Seems you’ll get a chance to serve for a while longer ensign. Get on a pad. Rig it so nobody else can come after us.”

As the group took up positions on four of the transporter pads, the Vulcan asked “Do we have any idea what were going to find over there sir?"

“Nope” Arnus admitted.

“Good chance of hostiles who outnumber us though?”

“Quite likely."

“Would we happen to have a plan?”

“Hope we avoid the hostiles, or if not then hope that the hostiles are willing to chat?”

“Business as usual then. Excellent.”

Arnus smiled.

“Energise.”

\----------

Location: Mirror Universe  
Starfleet Vessel, USS Inspire, Cargo Decks. 

On the Inspire, deep within the vessel the distinct hum of a transport beam in could be heard. Four individuals appeared in a secondary cargo bay, one nestled just beneath the engineering decks where the energy from their insertion would be screened.

During the battle a number of containers had slipped their restraints and spilled their contents on the floor. The group found themselves ankle deep in food slurry.

"Well this is less than pleasant" the Vulcan said, lifting a boot that had already half filled with some kind of nutrition paste.

"Noise discipline Frael" Talii chided gently. 

The Vulcan frowned, then nodded in apology. Arnus, Talii and the Vulcan Frael quickly fanned out, ensuring they were indeed alone in the compartment. Ensign Chahl tagged along behind Arnus, a little unsure of what to do and desperately wishing she'd brought some kind of weapon. After establishing that their arrival had gone unnoticed, the group found a jeffers tube hatch that led higher into the ship. Arnus chose this, knowing it would be safer than the crew passageways. 

They quickly climbed several decks heading, hopefully, for where the living quarters of the ship would reside. Arnus reasoned this section would likely be empty during a battle, yet still have access to a command console. The tunnel around them shuddering each time the ship came under fire from outside. Arnus had been wise enough to place himself behind Talii during the climb, the view keeping his mind off how the battle outside may be going. Talii for her part knew exactly what her commander was up to and threw a few cheeky grins back down at him as they ascended. 

As luck would have it the hatchway they exited opened out into an abandoned mess hall.

After checking they were alone, Ensign Chahl and Lieutenant Frael began working on one of the rooms consoles, seeing what ships systems they might be able to access. Arnus stood behind them, pulling out his communicator. Over the years he'd had it modified well beyond its basic capabilities. 

"Sir. You best come look."  
The mess hall they'd entered was positioned near the outer hull of the federation ship, meaning it sported a pair of large exterior windows so diners could view the stars while they ate. 

The view outside was both spectacular and chilling. The Crow, likely still controlled by its battle computer, had drawn the full rage of the Alliance dreadnought and both duelled with the nebula storm as a backdrop.

"She's dying" Talii said sadly.

The Crow had been gutted by fire and energy impacts, massive rents in its hull armour apparent even from here. Several parts of her saucer section had broken free, one nacelle shattered and bleeding warp plasma, and entire decks could be seen exposed to vacuum.

Two phasor banks continued to burn vengefully, flaring against the dreadnoughts superior shielding. Her own had mostly collapsed, the emitters burnt out. The storm now squeezed her frame, bending parts of her into unfamiliar shape. At least one auto loader on the torpedo deck appeared to still be functional as a sphere to destructive energy burst free and struck the dreadnought with minimal effect. 

"You ran the Eclipse program, didn't you sir" Frael said softly.  
"Aye, thought I'd give the old girl a proper send off" Arnus admitted. With a learned eye he watched the Crow curve through her next manoeuvre "This should be her last pass."

The Crow made the turn hard, shedding a small stream of wreckage behind her as deck plating and bits of nacelle came loose. Despite her battle damage she boosted toward the dreadnought with surprising speed, telling Arnus that at least a few loyal engineers had remained behind to shunt what little power was left to where the battle computer needed it to go. They'd know what was coming, having eyes on the warp core, and he wondered how they'd react. Would they try to stop it. 

The Crow raced towards the Alliance dreadnought, only one phasor barking now. Even her running lights cut out, the power drawn and building elsewhere. The dreadnought responded to the challenge in kind, bringing all her armament to bear. The program Arnus had left running had performed this manoeuvre several times already, the Crow getting in close and dodging away at the last moment. The dreadnought captain, obviously frustrated by its elusive enemy, likely expected the Crow to repeat the dodge.

But this time she didn't waver. She didn't waver as targeted energy poured into her saucer section, melting away the bridge and upper decks. She didn't waver as her entire prow drove through the dreadnoughts shielding, overwhelming its screens with pure kinetic force and skewering the Alliance beast like a spear. A moment later her under slung engineering section ballooned out, the triggered warp core breech lighting up space so brightly that everyone was forced to shade their eyes.

When sight returned the Crow was gone, aside from some larger wreckage that spun away. The Alliance dreadnought remained, but its entire front half was melted slag. Whatever crew had survived the impact would either trapped in sealed compartments or desperately seeking escape pods. 

At some point without thinking, Arnus had drawn himself up to attention and brought his fist up in salute. The other three did as well, joining him in honouring their lost home and shipmates.

"The engineers let the core breech" Ensign Chalh said, tears in her eyes.

"They made a decision, mad dogs that they were. A good decision" Talii agreed. 

After a few moments of silence reality set back in. They were on a hostile vessel and with the battle outside settled for now, the federation crew would be moving about the ship again. They had work to do.

Frael had opened a small utility hatch at the base of the console they had been working on and was now waste deep in it, with only his legs sticking out. Arnus joined Engisn Chahl while Talii kept watch from the rooms entrance. Arnus connected his specialised communicator to the console, adding its decryption algorithms to the transporter engineer’s efforts. 

"A lot of the escape pod berths looked empty" Chahl said suddenly, startling Arnus. "I mean, I think at least a few others would have left. Do you think many got away sir?"

Arnus hadn't noticed that, feeling the cold within him sharply "Perhaps, with a bit of luck and skill. But as you said before, none of those pods can outrun a real ship. Even with the dreadnought gone, and its reinforcements still a few minutes out only have a small chance."

“You can do a lot with a small chance though sir” she said looking up at him.

“True” he didn't mention the next obvious question. If they did get away, where would they go? Where in a galaxy that was now hunting them. After being the hunter for so long, how would Terra manage to survive.

After a moment Arnus smiled to himself "Heh, maybe it is our turn."

"Sir?" 

"Nothing, talking to myself."

"I think I've almost got it" said Frael, his voice muffled from within the hatch. A moment later the console beeped a few times and the screen changed, flashing a confirmed 'Access Granted'.

"Excellent work” Arnus congratulated them. “Lets see what we are dealing with here."  
The screen scrolled through a litany of information at Arnus's command, everything from crew compliment to ship layout. Arnus breathed in sharply and halted the scrolling list with a tap of his finger. 

"Sir?" ensign Chahl asked.

"I'm here. Damn that's weird. Rank lieutenant commander" he nudged Frael with one boot "Seems you're here too. Working in the science division."

"Which science?" asked Frael.

"Umm, Astrophysics it says here."

Frael made a noise of disgust from inside the console. "Typical" he muttered. 

"Oh oh oh! Am I on board" Talii said from the doorway.

"Nope, neither are you ensign."

"Awww" Talii moaned dejectedly. 

"Logs here says you were last reported working where most of the ship labs are Frael . Aaaand ... odd, seems my double was on his way there too." Arnus frowned at that. Why would the ships first officer be heading for a lab in the middle of a fire fight. 

A few taps quickly downloaded the ships schematic onto his comm and the safest path to the destination of his double. "Its only a few decks up" he said to the others, "We can make it if we hurry."

"Um sir, I don't mean to bother" the others looked at Chahl, "but I'm unarmed. Not sure how useful I'm going to be."

Both Arnus and Talii looked at Frael. He blinked back at them innocently. They looked harder, edging towards a glare. Frael signed a long suffering sigh and handed over his sidearm to the ensign, drawing a nasty looking fold out disruptor from his belt. "Have mine. I've got a spare."

Talii snorted "And another spare or two hidden away no doubt."

"Someone’s jealous I came more prepared than she did" Frael jabbed back.

"Thank you" ensign Chahl cut in, heading off the argument. "I feel much safer now."

Arnus shook his head "yes, thank both of you. For not squabbling in front of the lower ranks lieutenants. We best go see what our twins are up to. From them we can learn more about …" he paused.

"What?" Talii asked. 

"I just realised I didn't check. Does anybody even know what this damn ship is called?"

\---------

Location: Mirror Universe  
Starfleet Vessel, USS Inspire, Main Lab Entrance.

Lieutenant commander Arnus found the security detail outside the labs entrance, loitering uncertainly around the sealed hatch. 

The Ensign in charge of the detail reported "Sealed from the inside sir, sensors report the lab has decompressed due to battle damage.”

Arnus glared at the door, then at the ensign in charge of the security detachment. "These are science geeks we are dealing with ensign, lets just double check that shall we."

Flipping open his communicator he said "Engineering!"

"Little busy here, who's asking?" came the laconic reply, reinforced by a shudder across the deck as the Inspires shields took another volley. Wasn't Chief Wilbar's voice, must be a harried subordinate. 

"This is Commander Arnus, I need a check on the main labs status. Has there been a decompression?"

A few moments went by before the reply came back "No sir, internal sensors show atmosphere inside should be fine."

"Thanks" Arnus said, about to snap closed his comm.

"Sir" the engineer continued before he could. "You should know internal logs also indicate the security weapons locker in the lab has been opened."

"The good doctor is armed then, cheers for the heads up" Arnus tucked away his communicator, making a note to find that engineer later on and buy him a drink. 

"Air should be fine inside ensign, it seems the doctor and his followers plan to resist us. I'll get the door open and then I want you to go in. Set phasors to light stun, we need them alive."

Arnus moved to the doors access console and began punching in his override. To the security crewmen behind him he said "Anyone got any flash or gas grenades?"

One of the crewman nodded, producing a small device and palming through its settings.

"Right. Pattern Kelso I think. Lob that first and then we'll go in. Put down anything that moves, we don't know who might be working for the Doctor or not."

With a reluctant groan the doors opened, unleashing a flurry of poorly aimed phasor bursts from inside the lab. The security personnel, already sheltered on either side of the door ducked back from the barrage.

"Those phasors aren't set to stun sir" the ensign muttered. Metal bubbled where the beams had struck the hallway wall behind them, causing Arnus grimaced. 

"Flash them" he told the crewman on the opposite side of the door. 

The crewmen lobbed his micro grenade into the room, that burst a moment later with a wave of light and some painful screams. Arnus waved the security team in, watching the determined men and women storm the room. He waited a few moments more before stepping through the doorway himself. 

Several lab tables had been overturned to serve as barricades near the entrance, where Dr Vassters scientists had tried to make a stand. A number of those very scientists now lay strewn on the floor, laying where they'd been stunned by the security detail. Two of the security crewmen now stood guard over them, ready to stun anyone who might stir. The Inspire's science crew members who had been providing assistance to the project also lay crumpled in a corner, likely stunned by Dr Vassters followers when he went rogue. "We've got a med team en route sir" said one of the crewmen.

The other four team members were at the back of the lab, trying to open the door to the workshop that housed the Rassiter device. 

"Report Ensign."

"Minimal resistance sir. Compton says he'll have the door open in a moment. By our count only Dr  
Vasster is unaccounted for.”

Arnus looked at those on the floor "Are you sure? My count has another one missing."

The ensign, name of Tallar if Arnus remembered correctly, gave Arnus a neutral look. He pointed at the floor not far from where they stood "If I was any judge the last one was Dr Vassters assistant, Miss Helmen. You stepped in her as you walked over."

Arnus looked at the film of sludgy ash on the floor, then down at his stained boots. He began dry retching. 

"Why the hell didn't you say anything" Arnus growled, kicking his shoes off as quickly as he could.

"Sorry sir. I was a bit busy securing the room while you were outside" he said pointedly. The pair stared at each other for a long moment, Ensign Tallar breaking it first. "I guess Miss Helmen had some concerns about Dr Vassters actions and the good doctor took abrupt action in response."

Arnus considered that, "Murder as well as sabotage. Dr Vasster will answer for his crimes."

"That's the plan sir" Tallar said. 

Arnus had had enough of that kind of tone "Ensign Tallar, I could do without the attitude."

The Ensign stared back, but managed a "Yes sir, sorry sir." He paused before adding "And its Ensign Tamok sir."

Arnus ignored that. "How are we coming with that door?"

The two crewmen, pointedly ignoring their superior’s exchange, looked over. "We've just bypassed the lock sir, they did something to it on the other side. Ready to go when you are."

They took up positions on either side of the workshops entrance again. At a nod from Arnus the crewman opposite him tapped the doors control panel, opening it with a gentle hiss. No phasor blasts came out, no sign of life. 

"After you sir" Ensign Tamok said with a smile. "We’ll be right behind you."

Arnus scowled, scanning the room as much has he could from the doorway. Thinking of his training he stepped into the workshop, phasor held out before him. 

The Rassiter, set into the central work bench thrummed away, a dozen cables snaking out of it and into nearby walls. Stepping around the table he could see a figure crouched down behind a desk. Gulping, he approached it, phasor shaking a little in his hand. 

"Everything has fail.." the figure began to say. "AHH!" shouted Arnus, stunning the curled up form of Dr Vasster 

Gasping for breath, Arnus kept his weapon up. A slow clap sounded from behind him "Well done sir, you stunned an unarmed man who was crying behind his desk."

"It was light stun, he'll be around in a minute" Arnus rasped at the sarcastic ensign, trying to still his racing heart. 

Ensign Tallar nodded. "True" he replied, to Arnus himself he said "the shakes will pass in a minute or so sir. It's always like that at first."

Arnus looked up at the sympathetic tone. For the first time he really looked at the ensign. Only a few years younger than himself, scars on the back of his hands from fistfights, the skin up near the neck mottled from some kind of plasma burn. 

A veteran.

Arnus despised veterans. 

"Thank you Ensign, I'm fine" Arnus said curtly. Tamok retracted his small peace offering, his face returning to a dutiful mask. A commotion came from the main lab, it seemed the medical team had arrived and were now seeing to the unconscious scientists. 

"I want you and your team to secure the other scientists and escort them to the brig. I'll take care of Dr Vasster" Arnus ordered.

Ensign Tamok frowned "Sir I'm not sure thats .."

"At what point did that sound like a suggestion Ensign" Arnus said, emphasising Tamok's rank.

Tamok stiffened, nodded and then saluted. Heading for the door he waved for the other two security crewmen to follow and left. Arnus walked over and sealed the doorway behind them. Punching the communication console next to it he said "Bridge this is Arnus. Vasster in custody. I'll have more for the captain as soon as he's conscious."

A groan came from behind the desk. Arnus returned to the prone Doctor who was holding his head in pain. Arnus kicked him in the stomach, hard, causing the Vulcun to cry out and curl up on the floor. The doctor raised his head and Arnus punched down, forcing him into the corner.

"Pointy eared scum bag' he muttered, "think you can talk down to me at the party and then endanger my ship." Adjusting his phasor to the weakest setting, he fired it twice into Dr Vassters side, the alien writhing on the floor.

"Petty and vindictive. That's ... surprising."

Arnus spun around to level his sidearm at ... himself. Standing a few metres away was a replica of himself, different uniform, some facial hair, but definitely himself.

"Damn" the double frowned, "does my nose really look like that?"

"Sure does sir. Such a powerful nose" purred another voice. Not taking his aim away from his double, Arnus looked over his shoulder. A Caitian woman lounged against the housing for the Rassiter device, a sleek looking phasor in her hand covering Arnus.

"Your opinion is somewhat biased Talii" the double smiled.

"Biased in the best way" she smirked back.

"I don't know who or what you are, but I want you off my ship" Arnus growled, trying to keep control of the situation.

"Don’t know us?" the double scowled. "Come now, you're me. Well almost me, the opposite really. Think man, you know what we are. WHERE you are."

"Where?" Arnus frowned, until it clicked. "You, that vessel, you're Mirror! This is the Mirror universe."

"Bingo!" cried the doppelganger in amusement. "At least a few brain cells are rattling around in there. I'd almost given up hope for you."

With a thumb Arnus ratchet up his phasors power setting. It hummed with lethal energy. "Drop the weapon cat lady, or I'll burn your friend here."

"Oh come now" said the Caitian in amusement. "You're meant to be the better man Starfleet, remember? Isn’t that what your lofty Federation is all about?" 

The double continued to talk as well, seemly completely at ease. That worried Arnus. His free hand edged towards his communicator clip.

“Don’t bothered. Comms from this room has been temporarily put on hold” the double smiled, “technical difficulties you know.”

Arnus glanced over at the doorway, judging it only a short dash from where he now stood.

“Not an overly bright one is he” said a new voice. From behind a work table another stranger sat, a Vulcan, his own weapon trained on Arnus. Military boots up on the table, the Vulcan managed a tight smile from his position between Arnus and the door.

“He’ll figure it out in a minute” the double said.

“What do you want” Arnus said cautiously, feeling the odds stack against him.

“Ah there we go. Outnumbered and surrounded, time to negotiate. Put down the weapon Starfleet, we just want to talk.” 

“Why the hell should I believe you!” he demanded the double.

“Because I could have shot you in the back a dozen times when you were busy kicking that helpless fellow on the floor. But I didn’t, instead I said hello” a jovial smile beamed from the doubles face. “Now I’ll ask politely only once more, lower your weapon Lieutenant Commander.”

Arnus hesitated, torn between his limited choices. Before he could reply a massive force struck him from behind, taking the wind out of him. His grip had tightened on his phasor, sending a beam of energy towards where the double stood. But the copy was no longer there, moving to one side faster than Arnus would have thought possible, leaving his shot to dissipate against the far bulkhead. Pain and disorientation coated him for a moment as he lost track of time. 

Waking to the feeling of carpeted floor against his face, Arnus figured he must have fallen. The light stun that had hit him in the back still lingered, and now he looked up with bleary eyes at the four people standing over him.

“You shot me” his double said in amusement.

“I’m sorry sir!” said a younger voice which Arnus didn’t recognise. Looking up he could see an Andorian standing above him. How many of these damn mirror folk were aboard?

“How could you shoot such a devilishly handsome fellow” the double continued, seemingly enjoying the situation. 

“It won’t happen again sir, I assure you” the Andorian stuttered.

Arnus heard a beeping in the background. For some reason he vaguely remembered it was important.

“The starfleet officers communicator Commander, seems their bridge needs something” said the Caitian carefully.

“I’ll take it. Best drag him into one of those side rooms out of earshot.”

“Certainly sir.”

Strong cold hands gripped Arnus by the wrists and began dragging him across the floor. Still incapacitated Arnus gurgled in protest, but only succeeded in drooling on his uniform. 

He was eventually dropped, the sound of a nearby door closing and the room darkened. Something came into his field of vision a moment later, a face, a terrifying Vulcan face. The Mirror Vulcan was missing a good portion of his left ear and tattoos could be seen poking up out of his collar. One of the cold eyes was clouded, likely from whatever had caused the scar that ran through the brow above, and he was almost nose to nose with Arnus. Those eyes bore into Arnus in a terrifying way he’d never experience before.

“Now Mr Starfleet” the Vulcan said quietly. “Let’s discuss what you were saying earlier about us ‘pointy eared scum bags.”

Arnus whimpered in fear. 

\----------

Location: Mirror Universe  
Starfleet Vessel, USS Inspire, Bridge.

“Are you certain Lieutenant” Captain Treflot asked gravely.

“Yes sir” Laskew replied. “All evidence indicates that the energy weapon from the alien station transported us to the Mirror universe. We have no idea how or why. The local readings match what we have on record from the incident with the crew of the Enterprise.”

“Damn, and we’ve still got hostiles incoming?”

“Aye sir. Several squadrons at least, likely a fleet. They appear to be the same configuration of the ships that the Terran Empire vessel was fighting on our arrival.”

“From what I’ve read about this universe, negotiation with them won’t have much success. Admiral Kirk's reports never mentioned the Empire being at war with anyone, yet this appears to be a formidable force that cornered that Empire craft. I wonder what’s happening here...” the older man mused, rapping his fingers against his command chair.

“Orders sir?”

“We know one thing for certain, this isn’t our fight, and we’d have little chance against that many hostile ships. The only thing we can do is try to return to that alien station and see if there’s some way home. Failing that, we can at least put the storm between us and those warships. Without the Rassiter device they won’t be able to follow us in.”

The officers on the bridge seemed quietly relieved at the news. Nobody wanted to get stuck here, and the odds of successfully fending off that approaching fleet were almost non-existent.

Punching his chair’s communication circuit Treflot barked “Lieutenant Commander Arnus, we need Dr Vasster to prepare the Rassiter device for re-entry into the nebula's energy storm.”

“Yes captain, I’ll make sure of it” came back the reply. 

“Engineering, we'll need shields back up to full strength as soon as you can manage. Lieutenant Laskew” Captain Treflot began, then he caught the haunted look on his science officers face. He gave a long look at the empty station beside her, its previous occupant having been removed by the medical team.

Leaving his chair he walked across to her, coming close so he could gently say “Janet, I know you're hurting. Losing Geralt is a terrible loss, and we'll mourn him later when there is time. But right now we need to focus on getting back through that storm, or many other good people will die.”

Laskew looked up at him, eyes blank, then gave an almost imperceptibly small nod. 

“Thank you” he said solemnly, then returned his attention to the rest of the bridge.

Laskew, not looking where her friend had died beside her, tapped her own communication control “This is lieutenant Laskew to … to the Rassiter Laboratory.” Laskew couldn't bring herself to say the Doctors name, resentment curling her lips. “We are awaiting your signal.”

\--------

Location: Mirror Universe  
Starfleet Vessel, USS Inspire, Rassiter Laboratory.

“You have any idea what to do with this?” Talli said, looking at the complex device set into the workshop housing. 

“Nope, but luckily this isn't a situation that calls for science” Arnus said, pressing a hypo against the prone form of the Vulcan scientist, injecting a stim to wake him up. “This is a time for our legendary people skills” he smiled. 

Talli rolled her eyes. “We'll see you later then. Luck sir.”

“Careful Talli” he replied, not taking his eyes off the Vulcan “This Starfleet may seem soft, but they have tricks. Remember, they beat Kirk.”

The Caitian involuntarily shuddered at the name, remembered full well what had been done to her people, then left the room.

On the ground Dr Vassiter blinked a number of times, trying to focus on the man standing over him “Lieutenant commander?” he mumbled. 

“Sure” Arnus said, loading another vial into his hypospray. While he had drugs on hand that would make the scientist totally compliant, Arnus knew he needed the Vulcan functional for his purposes.

“What … what are you doing” muttered the doctor, as Arnus pumped his selection into the Vulcans green bloodstream.

Ignoring the question, Arnus said “The bridge says they need you to get this machine working again doctor. We need to go back into the storm or everyone will die” he looked at the Vulcan carefully, “and your research will have been for nothing.” He'd known enough labcoats in his time, and in his opinion many viewed their work as important as their own lives. 

Or the live of others.

“Yes my work, was it successful? Are we .. there?”

Arnus watched the Vulcan carefully, noting the small notches in his ears and the narrowness around the eyes. Then it clicked.

“Wait a moment! You're one of ours aren't you” he said in surprised delight, an evil grin pulling back his features.

The scientist's eyes went from confusion, to clarity, to horror. “I don't know what you mean” he protested, but Arnus felt his hunch was spot on.

“Oh well this makes things easy!” Arnus clapped his hands together. He pulled out his agonizer, causing the Vulcan to instinctively flinch away.

“HA! You know what this is. No soft federation type would know an agonizer on sight” with a malicious smile he purred “Greetings my long lost brother. I look forward to hearing where you've been, but first I have need of your skills.” 

\-------

Location: Mirror Universe  
Starfleet Vessel, USS Inspire, Bridge.

“Status on the Rassiter device indicates it is ready to begin” Laskew reported, the numbness wearing off now. 

Everyone on the bridge breathed a sigh of relief. They'd all watched the oncoming fleet approach as repairs and medical reports continued to stream in, everyone fearing their chance to escape might come too late. 

“Very good” Captain Treflot said, managing to keep the enthusiasm out of his voice. “Helm, take us back into the storm. Same heading as the first time we went in.”

“Aye sir” Lieutenant Morand replied, steering the proud but wounded starship back towards the churning maelstrom. 

A few breathes were held as they breached the outer marker, but soon it was apparent that the shields were holding despite the battle damage.

“Laskew” Captain Treflot asked, “My readings show no sign of the energy waves we encountered on the other side. Does that follow?”

“So far sir” she frowned, “Running a full scan now, the storm in this universe seems remarkably similar to ours, yet I'm reading no energy build up at its middle. Perhaps the alien station is different?”

“I hope not” Treflot said, “We need that station to return home.” 

After a disturbingly uneventful trip into the storm, the USS Inspire slipped out of the roiling energy clouds calm centre. The alien station hung silently before them, giving off no signs of life.

“Seems quiet” Captain Treloft said, “Give me a full scan Laskew. Take your time, those other ships won't be able to follow us here and I'd rather get this right.”

“Certainly sir” Laskew said, putting the Inspire’s entire suit of sensory equipment to work. “Minimal surface energy readings, not even enough to indicate a form of life support. The hull composition is made of some material that's hindering deeper scans of the station. There are signs of damage though.”

“Show me” Treloft said, leaning forward with interest.

The main screen zoomed in to show a small section of the stations upper hull. Several large rents in the outer hull were shown

“Look at how the hull has peeled back” tactical said excitedly, “That's not plating, its almost like the entire hull was crafted as one piece.”

“The scale though” Morand muttered, “Not sure Starfleet could build something like that.”

“We wouldn't want to” Halot countered, “The integrity benefits would be outweighed by the cost and difficulty. Still its impressive.”

“As are those impact hits, what do you think caused that?”

“Asteroids” Laskew chipped in, her detailed scan results coming back. “They appear to be the result of several high impact asteroid fragments.”

“A natural occurrence then?”

“Not likely” Halot disagreed, looking over the enhanced image with a knowing eye, “look at the impact pattern. That was targeted, someone was throwing rocks in here.”

“From outside the storm perhaps? You wouldn't even need to worry about getting past the storm then?

“Perhaps, but this doesn't help us in returning home” Captain Treloft pointed out. Into his communication circuit he ordered “Arnus, I'm sending some security person to assist you in escorting Dr Vassiter to the bridge, we have some questions for him. Arnus?” 

Only silence came back, frowning Treloft tried another circuit “Security, locate and render assistance to Lieutenant Commander Arnus in the main lab immediately and report back.”

To the rest of his crew on the bridge he asked “Can you tell us anything else?”

No one had a chance to answer, as the deck shifted slightly as the inertial dampeners kicked in. Something had moved the ship, something nearby.

“Detonation from behind us in the storm” Morand said, being the fastest one to his readings. “It appears the unknown fleet has reached our point of entry.”

“They're firing into the storm?”

“Aye sir, randomly it seems. They're sensors mustn’t be able to penetrate it any further than ours could, but they can't be keen to follow us in. Seems they're trying for a lucky hit instead.”

“Most of their torpedoes will destabilize before reaching this deep” Morand continued, before another slight shudder ran the ship, indicating another nearby impact. “Most” Morand repeated.

“Helm” Treflot ordered, “Bring us around the edge of the calm region, try to put some of that beastly station between us and where they're shooting.”

The Inspire fired up its maneuvering thrusters and impulse, gingerly moving its way around the safe zone between the alien station and the shielding storm. They were halfway around when a crewman with eyes on the main screen shouted “Look!” A red photon torpedo, shimmering unstably, burst from the storms depths and careened straight into the alien stations side. 

“Direct hit on the alien station sir” Morand said, “Minimal damage to the structure. That hull is tough!”

Laskew’s readout showed a very different picture though “Captain, energy readings from the station have doubled and are rising. The torpedo seems to have triggered something.”

“We're being scanned by the station” she continued, “Energy buildup is matching the one we saw before being brought across.”

“All hands brace for impact” the Captain ordered, “And pray the station on this side works the same as the one on ours.”

For the second time the storm reached out for the Inspire and dragged her across space and time.

\------

Location: Prime Universe  
Starfleet Vessel, USS Inspire, Rassiter Laboratory.

“Crap crap crap” Ensign Tamok said to himself as he power walked towards the main lab.

He'd been unsure about leaving his superior alone with the Doctor, given Arnus's feelings on Vulcan’s being known about the ship. Never mentioned in open discussion, but recognised by anyone who had seem him treat a Vulcan subordinate. As a result the Inspire never held on to its Vulcan crewmen, most finding cause to transfer to other postings quick enough. 

But he couldn't ignore a legal direct order from a superior officer, even one as distasteful as Arnus.

He'd meant to return to the lab earlier, but had been delayed. After transferring the injured Inspire scientists to the sickbay and Dr Vasster's followers to the brig, he'd been waylaid by a dozen other small post battle crisis's that had popped up across the ship.

Now after the Captains orders, crewman Lorendo had called saying the door to the Rassiter device had been sealed from the other side and the Lieutenant commander wasn't answering his communicator. Internal sensors had gone down at some point during the battle, so he couldn't even call in to check if the room was occupied.

He'd given Lorendo the order to burn through the door, and to have it finished by the time he reached there. He was only a few corridors away when the order to brace for impact came, as he was walking past a young engineering crewman who'd been struggling with a trolley loaded up with repair equipment. 

The corridor pitched to the left, hard. He'd managed to connect with the crewman as they both tumbled against the far wall, the breath knocked out of them. Moments later the pulling force that had thrown them from their feet vanished and the corridor realigned itself.

“What the hell was that” the crewman asked, her face a mix of fear and confusion.

“No idea” he wheezed, having caught one of her elbows with his stomach. Rising up he pushed past her, half hobbling as fast as he could towards the labs while the pain in his gut faded far too slowly.

The labs looked about as bad as they had before, except now most of the tables had slid against one far wall. His team seemed fine, if a little shaken.

“How’s that door Lorendo?” he asked the crewman wielding the cutting phasor.

“Almost done sir, got a little distracted when the ship decided to swing its hips like a drunken bloke at a salsa class though.”

No sooner had he finished talking that the fine beam of energy melted through what was left of the doors locking mechanism with a spiteful hiss. Two of the others pulled the doors apart, allowing his team access to the labs.

The Rassiter device hummed gently in its housing, slowing in the process of powering down, otherwise nothing else out of place could be seen from the doorway. The team moved in, moving in pairs to cover each other at Tamok’s order. They had no idea if the Doctor had subdued the First Officer somehow and was armed again, so they took no chances.

“Live one here” said Lorendo, “Its the Lieutenant Commander. Looks like hell though, heavy stun.”

“Damn, the doctor got away then” Tamok said, instantly trying to think of how many escape routes existed from this part of the ship. The Labs were the central feature of this deck and the meeting point of a whole mess of the ship’s jeffries tubes and adjoining corridors.

“Shit, I don't think so sir, take a look at this.”

Rounding the table Tamok found Lorendo and crewman Jessup standing over the twisted body of Dr Vasster. Burn marks could be seen on his body through the tears on his clothing and on his hands, but the face was what caught the eye. He hadn't died well.

“Damn” he said, taking in the sight as his mind raced.

“What the hell d'you think did that sir?” Lorendo asked, voice hushed.

“Repeatedly stunned at close range, and a solid beating” he crouched down to look closer. He'd seem these kind of marks before when he'd worked correctional services, before he'd made it into the Academy. There was one thing that caught his attention though, a weird discoloration near the back of the neck, he had no idea what could have caused it.

“Sir” Lorendo had crouched down as well, and now looked across as his superior. “You know how this looks sir.”

“Yeah. Shit yeah I do.”

“We all know how he felt about Vulcans sir. Dr Vasster in particular.”

“So you think he beat on the Doctor until what, he got sloppy? The doctor got fierce? Or the ship lurched and changed the lay of the land?” Tamok asked, his voice hard. Its how he read the situation, but putting something like this in motion? Well, it wasn't something you did on an impulse.

Lorendo looked down once more at the Doctor. Nobody on the Inspire had been particularly enamored with their aloof guest, but to see the face that was normally so placid filled with pain unnerved him. Looking back up he nodded.

Tamok pulled out his communicator “I need security chief Larz and Captain Treloft at the Rassiter lab as soon as possible.”

“We've got a situation here.”  
\---  
Location: Prime Universe  
Starfleet Vessel, USS Inspire, Captains Conference Room.  
En Route to the Prilan Colony, two days after the Rassiter Incident.

“I can't believe you're saying this. YOU! All of you. You're his friends” Lieutenant Laskew almost shouted across the conference table at the row of other officers.

Captain Treflot, Security Chief Larz and Chief Medical officer Dombrolia all looked uncomfortable in their chairs opposite her, none meeting her eyes. Standing near the table at attention was Ensign Tamok, his eyes locked on the opposing bulkhead.

“All of you have worked with Dean for years” Laskew continued, unable to understand why they wouldn't look at her.

“The evidence is compelling Janet, you've seen it yourself” Larz said gently. “My people have gone over the crime scene in detail and while I don't like it, the facts are clear. We can't ignore how ... this looks.”

“How THIS looks? You can't even say it can you. You're accusing him of murder, the torture and murder of an unarmed man” she wanted to just shake them, they were being that damn stubborn.

Captain Treloft cleared his throat “We are not accusing him of anything yet Janet. After we've made our urgent delivery to the Prilan Colony, we'll make best speed towards Starbase 8 for refit and repairs. There will be a tribunal then and Dean will get a fair hearing.”

“But you're just going to lock him up until then?” 

“He is a suspect Janet” Larz said evenly, “Our feelings aside his involvement cannot be discounted. We MUST hold him, even you can see that.”

“But he says he has no memory of what happened” Laskew tried, changing tact she turned to Doctor Dombrolia, “Tim, you've examined him, you've confirmed it.”

The older man shifted again in his chair, he desperately wanted to be anywhere other than here. “I can't confirm anything Janet. Yes he was hit by a stun beam in the side of the head, but there are limited case studies on how or if it affected memories.”

“Which is besides the point” Officer Larz spoke up again, “That my team found him unconscious next to the deceased Dr Vasster, who from Dr Dombrolia's autopsy was indeed beaten and stunned repeatedly before succumbing to his wounds. We've done a full forensic scan of the room Janet, nobody else aside from my team and the Doctor’s people were in their at the time. A confirmation backed up by Ensign Tamok here and four of his men.”

“Captain please, you can't believe this” she said, fighting off tears again.

“Leave us for a moment” Captain Treflot asked the others, who dutifully rose and filed out of the room. Once the door had shut behind them he sighed and sunk into his chair, looking weary beyond his years.

“Please Donald, you can't really believe Dean would do this” she pleaded.

“No Janet, I'm afraid I could” he said, eliciting a gasp from her. He held up a hand to stall her coming outburst. “I could believe he'd lay a hand on the good Doctor. Kill? No I never thought he’d go that far, but strike him yes.”

“Donald!” she said.

“Come now Janet, you knew he was prejudiced. What you don't know is I've spent the last three year covering up his breeches of conduct

“What do you mean?” she said, sitting back in his chair.

“Treating any Vulcan subordinate like bile, intentionally assaulting them if he came across them on shore leave after having a few, and a dozen other small infractions. I've had to turn away excellent crew candidates for the sole reason I knew he'd clash with them. You must have heard rumours.”

“Rumours yes” she faltered, “But he said it was just that. I knew he didn't like Vulcans, but he said it never went further than his jokes.”

Treloft leaned back in his chair “Mostly it was jokes, but there was more. Harassment and the odd broken nose, which while appalling I never though it'd go this far. Vasster was a pompous fool of a sentient and after what he pulled during the experiment I'd have been tempted to lay him out myself. But murdering the man?” he shook his head.

“So you don't believe he did it” Laskew said, her hope stubbornly rekindling.

“I didn't say that Janet, I said I don't think he'd have done it intentionally. But when we were pulled back to our universe the entire ship took a slug to the side. Inertial dampening just couldn't handle it. They found a second phasor near them, one from the weapons locker on that deck that Vasster had fired at least once. Could have been Dean was with Vasster, doing … whatever he was doing to him and the ship lurched, Vasster had an opening after they both went down and took it. Things got nasty and ended with Dean unconscious and Vasster dead and … “ he shrugged. 

“Then you've got to say that!

“What I have to do Janet is follow the law” he said firmly, “and keep Dean in custody until the hearing on Starbase 8. I've got no other choice. There was nobody else in that room aside from Dean, the doctor and the security team, a team Dean ordered out for no reason. They were alone until the same team, together, came back and find the scene as it was. What, do you think five crewmen lied about what they saw? Dean wasn't everyone’s cup of tea, sure, he was a difficult bastard at times but he wasn't hated enough that five experienced and loyal crewmen would lie and risk their careers just to damage him. Forensics show nobody else used his weapon and it was set to kill Janet. To kill. Vasster was killed by a phasor blast after being beaten, which matches the bruising on Deans knuckles,.”

He spread his arms wide in surrender “And, to put it simply, we have no other suspects. According to internal sensors, before they went down nobody was near that area of the deck aside from the scientists, security team, Dean and Vasster. The door logs show no unauthorized entries and all other crew were confirmed at their posts. I CHECKED Janet, confirmed the location of each and every crew member in our system at the time of death just to make sure.”

“I … I want to talk to him” Janet said, not wanting to hear anymore.

“I'll allow it. He has to remain detained, and the conversation will be recorded. I'm sorry but that can't be avoided. I'll inform security you're to be given access.”

Lieutenant Laskew rose from her seat and nodded in thanks, not trusting herself to speak.

“And Janet” she stopped at the door, looking back at Captain Treloft who's sadness almost matched her own, “I'm so terribly sorry.

She stepped out into the corridor. With Ensign Geraldt and now Arnus, she had few close friends left on the Inspire.

\------

Location: Prime Universe  
Starfleet Vessel, USS Inspire, Secondary Cargo jefferies maintenance tube K-24.  
Eight days after the Rassiter Incident.

“This Federation grub isn't half bad” Ensign Chahl said happily, powering through her third combat ration bar.

“I highly doubt this is the best the Starfleet has to offer” Lt Frael said gently, looking sternly at his own untouched ration bar.

“Had worse” Talii said with a shrug, stretching out between the others, “Remember the Klaxol Engagement, on the Jarret systems outer asteroid belt Gray?”

Arnus nodded, “Aye, though I believe it was actually called the Klaxol massacre. But yes I do remember.”

“Three weeks in that hand dug trench network, manning the anti-air batteries, eating nothing but past expiration date nutrient paste that was likely foul before we got our hands on it” she said, “got pretty buff though. My abs never looked so good.”

Arnus smiled. Only the ever upbeat Caitian could pull something positive out of that horrible month.

“I don't understand” Ensign Chahl frowned, “Why would eating nutrient paste bulk you up? Its meant to have the standard mix of essentials you need, not more?”

Before either of the other two reply Frael spoke up “Because the only activity they had to amuse themselves for the three weeks was to expand the trench works around them, so they spent the month digging without equipment, in bulky survival suits. By the time the Jarret rebels assaulted their position they'd turned their outpost into an almost impenetrable fortress.” He looked up at the others “and yes, I may have heard this story before.”

“That's why you're no fun Frael, you've already heard our stories” Talii chuckled, poking the Vulcan in this side with foot.

Arnus noticed Ensign Chahl looking a little uncomfortable at the other end of the tube. Most of the lower ranks rarely saw the officers get along well, or at all depending on who was planning who's murder to ensure their own advancement. The casual relationship, even friendship, shared between himself, Talii and Frael must be rather bizarre for her. Besides, they were behind enemy lines with everything at risk, now wasn't the time for pettiness.

Noticing his attention on her, she cleared her throat and asked “So you think we've almost reached this space station the ship will be docking at?”

“From what I read last time we were near a command terminal, yeah, our transit should almost be complete” Arnus took another unenthusiastic bite of his ration bar, talking around it as he chewed, “I'd have much rather slipped off on that colony world than a military installation, but as the Captain elected to stay in orbit as they transported down some kind of supplies we didn't have much choice. The upside is I understand this Starfleet uses their 'starbases' in a dual military and civilian role, so slipping out when they dock and start making repairs should be an easy enough task. Their guard will be down here in their own territory. Then we can slip away and find a civilian tranport.”

“And then?” Chahl said carefully, drawing the attention of the other two.

“What ever we want really” Arnus looked at the other three each in turn, sizing up how they'd take what he was about to say. “You haven't asked, but I know you've wanted to. I've put a little thought into this.”

“The Empire is gone, possibly fallen in our own Universe, definitely gone for us. Our debt to it has been forfeited and it no longer can dictate what we do. As a result I can't expect you to automatically follow my lead, especially in this new universe. So instead of saying what 'we' will do, I'll tell you what I plan to do, and if … if you wish to follow me you'd all be welcome.”

The others seemed surprised at this but said nothing. 

“I want a ship. I joined the Fleet to be a captain, yet spent most of my career a First Officer. It was a sensible choice, after seeing how many knives the captain’s chair attracted. It was a choice of survival, one which worked well up until the Fleet fell apart. I loved the Fleet, but I always knew that was wrong, having Captains who were so concerned with fending off their crew that they almost couldn’t Captain properly. I've heard rumors that it's different in this place, so … I'd like to try again.”

“I don't expect you to follow me, you're own skill sets would see you well established soon enough on most Federation worlds. You could carve your own futures free from outside influence, for the first time ever.”

He paused again, hating how vulnerable talking like this made him feel “But you'd be welcome to come as my crew.”

Frael’s face had become impassive as he started at the opposing wall. Talii looked confused, lost even as she considered what had just been said. It was Chahl who spoke first.

“I'm in” she said quietly, drawing everyone’s attention. She was flustered by that “I mean, I wasn't even meant to be here. And you guys are legends from the Fleet. And … we don't know anyone from this universe so I guess, I guess while it might change later on, right now all we have is each other.”

“Well said, young one” Frael commented quietly, breaking the pause that had followed the Ensign‘s revelation.

“She's right. Later things might change, but for now the people in this maintenance tube are the only allies we know” Talii said brightly, happy at the direction the conversation had taken.

“Do you have a plan on acquiring a ship?” Frael asked.

“Right now, no” Arnus frowned at that. This honesty thing was harder than he thought. It wasn't that he didn't trust Talii or Frael, or even the inexperienced Chahl, but finding a place to talk that was certainly safe from listening bugs or other kinds of monitoring equipment was an odd feeling. This kind of certainty had been non-existent in their world. “We need more information first. As soon as we can access whatever kind of public information network the Federation uses we can find out. We can just hack our way past whatever information blocks they have.”

“If they have them” Talii put in, “If what we've heard is true this Federation might not control information as tightly as we did back home. Remember how we found the network on this ship was strengthened against external intrusion yet its internal security was laughable.”

“True, if so then it'll just be all the easier for us” Arnus nodded.

A shudder ran along the tube, startling the group.

“Feels like we've docked” Frael said, forcing down the last of his ration bar.

“Good, we'll wait a while for most of the crew to depart and then sneak to a command terminal. From there we can figure out the best way off this ship.”

The others nodded, settling down again.

“What about your double?” Talii asked, curiosity dancing behind her eyes. “He still all locked up?”

“That's what it looked like the last time we accessed the ship’s network. Your mind meld with him ensured he remembered nothing of us when he was detained” he said to Frael with a nod of thanks.

“I've dug into some twisted minds, but your counterpart was a very unhappy and nasty man” Frael shook his head, “I think it was the lofty way he considered himself such a good guy that made it disturbing. He viewed his absolute disdain for my people almost as a gift. At least our Universe's monsters acknowledge what they are, even if its only to themselves.”

“Its odd, almost like we were in the wrong spots” Arnus mused.

“Not really, from what we read in the ship’s files the theory held here is that many things are mirrored, good and bad on both sides” Frael shrugged, “You're a hard man Dean, a survival trait needed for the Fleet. But your counterpart, he was the wolf amongst the sheep here.”

Arnus nodded, the implications worth exploring later, “Well he'll take the fall for the Doctors death, we made sure of that. Pity we had to kill him.”

“He knew how to resist my mind meld” Frael said, “we had no choice. At least now we have a chance.”

They talked on for a while, discussing what they might find on the station and what the Federation might have in store for them. Eventually they talked about personal goals.

“If given the chance I would have signed up to be a scientist” Talii admitted, to the amused laughter of the others. “Its true!”

“I know” Arnus smiled, “But the only safe place for you was in security, especially after what happened to Catia.”

“I know” she smiled at him, “And I'm damn good at wetwork when it comes down to it. Its just not what I imagined when I was a child. How about you Frael? If we all have a new start ahead of us, we might as well talk about what you originally wanted to do in the Fleet.”

“I got my desired position actually” Frael admitted, “Though during enlistment I assumed the role involved more surgery and less poisons. Still, I cannot complain.”

Chahl seemed both excited and worried about her turn in the conversation, never seeming to be able to quite relax amongst the others, though Arnus expected that would come with time. Amusingly that was something they had in abundance for once, free time. As she started talking he stiffened, a sound nearby catching his attention.

Frael and Talii had heard it too, and the former put up his hand to silence the young Ensign. They all listened to the movement nearby, somewhere above them. 

“Maintenance crew?” Frael mouthed the words.

Arnus shook his head. That made no sense, this area of the ship had avoided damage during the battle and held no critical systems. Considering their proximity to engineering they were also shielded from most types of scans he knew about, So he had no idea who it could be.

Something came tumbling down the roof access tube attached to theirs to land amongst them, a small black shiny object. Arnus was already mid-role when the combination flash/gas grenade went off, choking the Jeffers tube with its chemical payload in moments. Arnus managed to crawl a metre towards the far bend in the tube, before unconsciousness pulled him under.  
\---  
Location: Prime Universe  
Starfleet Vessel, USS Inspire, Secondary Cargo Bay C.  
Docked with Starbase 8, Eight days after the Rassiter Incident.

The two officers in Starfleet Intelligence uniform stood over the three unconscious bodies, as the fourth was being pulled from the now cleared Jefferies Tube. The detail of SI security squad stood nearby on guard, their nondescript uniforms plain even by Starfleet standards.

“You're hunch was right, it seems the Lieutenant Commander is likely innocent” Mathew said, crouching over the unconscious Mirror universe officer. He matched the insignia on the dirty uniform jacket to the records kept after Kirks crossover. “This one must have been the ranking officer, a Commander.”

“So it seems, on both counts” Drafus agreed, allow a little smugness into his voice.

“Shall I go ahead and clear the Inspire’s first officer of all charges sir?” Mathew said, pulling out his communicator.

“No Mathew, I think not” Drafus said after a short pause.

“Sir?

“Because if we do, then we'll have to reveal the discovery of our friends here. You know our divisions Directive, general knowledge of the Mirror universe is to be kept classified. Unfortunately because of Lieutenant Laskews decision to make an open appeal to both to the Starfleet military and Federation civilian court the moment they reached the station, the matter has gathered far too much public attention. Had we the chance to stop her first, then perhaps we could have kept this quiet and cleared Mr Arnus. Now our interference would surely be noticed.”

Mathew frowned, an expression that always pulled his attractive face into a petulant look. Drafus couldn't stand it when Mathew frowned. 

“Oh very well, if it'll make you happy we'll take steps to minimize the outcome on the back end of things. After the initial trail we can ensure his sentence reduced to just a dishonorable discharge. No prison colony, no incarceration, just civilian life.”

“His name will still be mud” the junior officer pointed out.

Drafus sighed, adjusting his non-standard cufflinks impatiently “From what I've seen of his personnel file, he wasn't an overly nice person anyway Mathew. Most of its hidden, but if you dig a little you can see he had some very ugly habits, that were covered up by some powerful friends. Removing him quietly from Starfleet might well save us some trouble down the track. Put him from your mind, we're here for our four friends here, not the Lieutenant Commander.”

“Its lucky we caught them before they got onto the station” Mathew said.

“Its lucky the Director put into procedure full ship sweeps for any vessel that encounter the Mirror universe” Drafus corrected, “They were well hidden, so normal security would never have known they'd been aboard. The internal sensor net going down during the battle due to 'software error' was a good giveaway and luckily for us there are only a few spots where stowaways can safely elude the crew.”

“What happens to them now, sir?” Mathew enquired.

“Suspended animation. Too dangerous to let them loose in the prison system, or hold them normally. They're an excellent source of information as well. From Captain Treloft’s report there were some strange things happening on the other side. We ice them until we need them, then we can thaw them out for questioning.”

“Bag them up people” he ordered the specialist security crewmen, “We'll take them home.”

\------

Location: Prime Universe  
Undisclosed location, Mars, Interrogation room 38.  
Six Months after the Rassiter Incident.

“Relax Mr Arnus, the effects of the suspended animation will wear off in a few moments.”

'I'm not blind then' Arnus thought to himself, taking some small solace in that. It didn't put aside the uncomfortable chair he sat in, or the weight of the cuffs on his wrists and legs, but at least he knew his lack of sight was temporary. Hopefully along with all of the other aches and pains that ran his body.

“Hmm, awake, not drugged, cuffed but still with some movement” Arnus mused out of his dry mouth, “So this is how the Federation interrogates its prisoners.”

Steps. Light, matching the female voice. Moved around behind him, he thought, hard to tell because of the echo in the room. 

“We know a little about you Mr Arnus, Commander of a Empire vessel, resident of the Mirror system. We have questions that you will answer, answers we will get no matter how long it takes.”

“Sure, no problem” he rasped.

That caused a pause in the steps, not an expected answer. 

“I'll tell you anything you want lady, in exchange for asylum” he'd managed to work up enough spit to moisten his mouth a little. Damn did that feel better.

“Little slow off the mark aren't you. Ok let me get you started, first question will be something along the lines of 'what is our mission here' or something. We came here to survive, basically. Shits fucked up on our side of the looking glass right now. The short version, the Empire is fucked thanks to your Kirk meeting with our Spock, and somehow convinced him to lead a disarmament program that left the Empire weak. Wouldn't have been a problem except that several of our old enemies banded together into a new faction that's moved into Empire space, hard. The Fleet, what was left of it after Spock's reforms, has been fighting a losing battle and the Empire is likely to fall. Your ship, the Inspire, stumbled in on one of those losing fights and me and my team saw a chance. Our universe is fucked, yours sounds pretty good, so we stowed away” he turned his head towards where he'd last hear the steps, “We just want a place to live, nothing more.”

A chair creaked against the stone floor, telling Arnus his last estimate of his interrogators location was correct.

“That's … very interesting Mr Arnus, we'll have to corroborate this data of course but..”

“Look, I'm feeling pretty crap at the moment, and its obvious you're not very good at this kind of thing so lets cut to the chase. You give me and my crew asylum within the Federation and we, I repeat WE, tell you everything you want to know about the Empire.”

An offended pause followed “What do you mean not very good.”  
He laughed “Trust me, I've proceeded over dozens of interrogations, and been on the receiving end of a few as well. If I'd had any inclination to resist your questions, you'd have no chance.” 

He grinned, his dry lops cracking. “Lucky for you, I'm feeling talkative.”

\------

Location: Prime Universe  
Undisclosed location, Mars, Directors Office.  
Eight Months after the Rassiter Incident.

“Of course we don't have any reliable way to check most of this, but the stories of all four detainees match. They're not telling us everything of course, but our testing shows the main elements of their stories are accurate.”

“So the Empire is crumbling.” 

“Seems that way sir.” 

“That's a hell of a thing, so Kirk got Mirror Spock to actually listen and move their Empire to a more open and democratic society, and its screwed everything up for them?”

“Seems so sir, from the sounds of it things on the other side are pretty awful at the moment.”

“There's a lesson in there. My grandfather always said real change has to come from within, it can't be forced from the outside.”

“And the detainees sir?”

“Put them back on the shelf.”

A pause “Sir, they were promised asylum in exchange for talking.”

“Are you suggesting we let them loose in the Federation? Do you have any idea what they’re capable of? Kirk spent less than a week on their side and changed their entire universe, imagine what these four could do here. No, not a chance. Besides, we might need them again. Shelf them and file their intel.”

“Yes sir.”

\------

Location: Klepstar System, USS Jarut, orbiting in the shadow of Klepster's third moon.  
Sixty-Eight years after the Rassiter Incident.

Agent Jolan looked over the suspended animation pod that occupied one of the sickbays medical beds, and wondered again at their current course of action. Senior Agent Balmar, milky white eyes watching the medical techs in their fussing around the pod, was as reserved as always. Even his uniform, stretched over his powerful frame as it was, was neat and unruffled.

“So tell me again about the occupant” Jolan asked, her curiosity sparked. On Balmar’s orders the pod had been under armed guard by no less than four Intelligence security personnel since its arrival on the ship. Whoever was inside the pod, they weren't taking any chances.

Senior Agent Balmar responded without turning his head. His speech was slow and his tone slightly annoyed. Jolan knew he found verbal speech a clumsy form of communication, so she ignored the tone.

“An agent from the so called Mirror Universe, as I understand, captured some time ago.”  
Checking her datapad Jolan frowned “Yeah, over sixty years ago. How is any of this guys intel going to be useful to us?”

Balmars shoulders shifted, meaning he had just suppressed a sigh. “Agent Jolan, how long has our team been after the Red Twelve?”

“Three years now” Jolan muttered, the admission still a hit to her pride.  
“Yes, despite the extensive resources allocated to us, and both our individual and collective expertise, the Red Twelve has eluded us repeatedly. Are you not tired of it?”

“Of course, but this guy must have been around years before Red Twelve was born. How can he help us?” At this Balmar gave a tight smile, one of the few Jolan had seen the albino Aenar halfbreed allow.

“A place can breed a certain kind of mindset Jolan, and perhaps the reason we cannot corner the Red Twelve is because simply just don't understand him. They are both from another universe after all.”

Jolan could accept that, hell nothing else had worked yet so why not. She pulled up more data about the pod on her datapad.

“Where did you dig this guy up from anyway?” she asked.

“Deep storage, Archive level 236 on Mars.”

“Clearance level” Jolan asked, having had no idea that Mars had an Intel archive.

Balmar coughed, “Alpha 10” he admitted.

Jolan gave her colleague a hard look. “And the Director decided to just let you take this 'well above our clearance level' specimen out for a spin?”

“Initially no, and he quite firmly told me to drop the notion. However after the assassination of the Tellerite ambassador last week and the bombings on the Vimiteer colony the month before, his position has shifted. When Red Twelve was hitting targets we could cover up he wasn't a priority, but now the public has seen the blood first hand and the Federation Council has begun asking questions.”

“Nothing shifts the Director faster than public perception” Jolan nodded. One of the medical staff stepped over, datapad in hand “We've managed to bring the patient successfully out of suspended animation sir, though it will be an hour before they regain consciousness.”

“Very good” Balmar nodded, “Have him secured in room twelve.”

The doctor hesitated for a moment, the one visible eye through her visor unsure. “Sir, I'd advise that if the patient is to be replaced in SA post mission, that an updated pod be acquired. Our medical technology has advanced significantly since he was first interred. Also if there is time I'd love to study some of his bio-readouts in further detail, some of his readings are quite unique and ...”

“Thank you doctor” Balmar said with a small frown, “I will take that under consideration.”

When the doctor had returned to her patient, Balmar waved for Jolan to follow him. 

“Come, we have to prepare.”

\------

Location: Klepstar System, USS Jarut, orbiting in the shadow of Klepster's third moon.  
Sixty-Eight years after the Rassiter Incident.

Arnus awoke in the chair, arms and legs bound to its sturdy structure and groaned. He was coming out of the deep sleep faster now, yet wouldn't be able to shake the gripping feeling of cold that seeped through his chest for another few hours yet. That was assuming he'd be out that long. An unusual itch scratched, almost at the back of his mind, but in his dizzy state he couldn't pin down what it was.

The room was bare except for his chair, a small table, a single door flanked by two guards and a large screen on the opposing wall. A tall woman stood nearby, tapping out a series of commands into her datapad. The uniform told Arnus that she was Starfleet intelligence, though the small changes to the cut and style of the garb informed him it had been some time since he'd last been awake.

The human female had a narrow yet pleasant face, only slightly marred by a firm mouth that looked like it rarely smiled. Her half shaven flash of blue hair was surprising though, something he'd have expected to see back in the Empire rather than here.

“How long?” he rasped, then broke into a coughing fit. The woman walked over, reached to a point behind his chair that he couldn't see and pulled out a glass of water. She held it up so he could drink, which he did in short and delicious sips. As she put it away he nodded his thanks to her.

“At least you're more polite than the last mob” he said, giving her uniform an appraising glance “however something tells me I won't be seeing them anytime soon. How long?”

“That is not relevant right now, Mr Arnus” the voice game from behind him somewhere, before a pale blue creature stepped into his field of vision. Arnus wasn't able to repress an involuntary hiss.

The vocal reaction seemed to take both agents by surprise. The Aenar raised an eyebrow “You appear to recognize me.”

“No, only your kind” Arnus replied, barely keeping his snarl contained. Then he remembered the itch, and suddenly knew what it was. Quickly he drew up on of the most disgusting memories he had, normally one kept bound far down in his mind, and threw it at the mental itch with all the hatred and disgust the memory sparked in him.

The Aenar jerked like he'd been slapped, and took an uncertain step backwards, his face even whiter than before.

“And stay out, you pasty abomination” Arnus chuckled gleefully.

The Aenar collected himself quickly, giving Arnus a wary look “I see you've had some training” he said.

“And I see you're out of practice mate, I'm still half brain dead from the ice bucket yet managed to feel you scurrying around.”

The female human agent looked at her partner with interest “You're not meant to use invasive telepathy without direct approval from the Director Balmar, you know that.”

Gathering himself, the Aenar agent shot her an annoyed look “The Director gave us whatever materials needed for this assignment Jolan, that includes my particular 'gifts'.”

The female shrugged and indicated he should continue.

“Mr Arnus” Agent Balmar began.

“So who we hunting” Arnus finished for him, grinning, deciding he enjoyed annoying the pasty agent.

“What makes you say that?”

“The last five times you cracked my casket open was to help you track down someone from my side. By now I'm guess you're creatures of habit, yes?”

Balmar conceded a small nod before waving his companion forward. “Agent Jolan, if you would please.”

“The human mirror subject calls himself ...”

“Shhhh” Arnus said, “I don't care what he calls himself, probably something stupid anyway. Show me what's he's done.”

Getting another nod from Balmar, Jolan tapped a few commands on her datapad. The large screen across the room flickered alive and soon began scrawling through reports and news articles on a string of attacks across Federation space. Arnus's eyes flickered across them, scooping up relevant key words as his recently stirred mind surged away with the puzzle.

“Shit” he said as the last few pieces clicked, “You've got a Jackal.” He leaned back, letting his head rest against the chair behind him. “How many people have you lost?”

Both agents looked at each other.

“That many, fuck. He's been active for a while I take it.”

“A while” Balmar hedged.

“Follows the pattern of escalation. That's what’s been happening right? Larger attacks, more public targets, that sort of thing?”

“Yes” Jolan nodded, quietly impressed. Perhaps this fossil would be useful. “I'm surprised you'd be aware of his mission considering the time you've spent in stasis.”

Arnus let loose a roar of laughter he couldn't contain. “Mission? Are you serious? You really have no idea” he chuckled.

“Perhaps you'd like to enlighten us” Balmar grated.

“First things first, I want freedom for myself and my crew in exchange for this information. Otherwise no dice” Arnus said firmly.

“You spoke before of creatures of habit yes? I believe you've tried to barter this deal several times before. What makes you think we'd even consider your release” Balmar said coldly.

“Leverage” Arnus ran his tongue around his teeth, they felt filthy. He had no idea what his breath must smell like by now. “The last few times I was brought up for air was from small time stuff.”

“But this is different. You've never taken one of us from whatever little backwater you have us stashed. But here we are, on a ship somewhere! And I can tell you those attacks won't stop, they'll keep getting worse. He won't stop until he's dead” Arnus smiled, “I'd say time is on my side. But hey, if you're confident you can stop him without me, just trundle me back into my ice coffin, I'll see you in another few decades.”

“Lives are at stake” Balmar said, “Does that mean nothing to you?”

The captive went silent, staring at the Aenar. “No, because they don't mean anything to you” he said carefully.

“Lets put aside my team’s treatment at your hands for a moment. You've had us locked away as an option since all of this began, and its been at least a year looking at that pattern. You've only come to me as a last resort, despite my help being your best chance.. How many people have died on your watch Starfleet?”

Ignoring the officers anger, Arnus relaxed again in his chair “I want my crew freed and given a method of contacting me before I'm willing to say anything else. Once you've done that, you've got my support all the way Starfleet.”

Balmar’s fists bunched tightly at his side as he glared at the man, the headache from his probe’s rebuttal still pounding “I will make the arrangements. You're crew will be freed in exchange for your … assistance.”

The Aenar turned and stalked from the room, leaving a bemused Jolan behind. 

“You enjoyed that, didn't you” she asked the Mirror commander, one side of her mouth quirking up.

“I little” he smiled, “No I lie, a lot. So did you though.”

“True” Jolan admitted, “Balmar is an excellent agent, but working under him can be difficult at times.”

“Aye, the Aenar were patronizing assholes in my universe as well” Arnus frowned, “So they have limits on telepathy here.”

“In his home culture yes, not on your side?”

Arnus shook his head “Shortly after we had to liberate the Andorians from their Aenar cousins, they were … rather aggressive with their use of telepathy.” 

“Liberate” Jolan replied, “Rather benevolent of you, considering your Empire’s reputation.”

“Well deserved I'm afraid” he smiled, flashing her his teeth, “The Andorians were solid foot soldiers which we wanted, but we had little use for their ruling Aenar elite. Helping them throw off the 'yoke of oppression' helped them integrate into our own forces must faster.”

“Ah” Jolan said sadly, “that sounds about right.”

“Don't misunderstand me though lady, the Empire is a terrible master but even it had nothing on what the Aenar did to their kin before we arrived. There is a reason why I enjoy baiting your friend.”

“The Aenar have proven to be staunch allies of the Federation” she replied. 

“Aye, but there are always outliers no?” he rebutted.

Jolan gave a slow nod, before turning to the door to follow her partner. “Can I get you anything?” she said over her shoulder.

“Ah you're amazing, something to clean my teeth with would be perfect” he said.

As she reached the doors threshold he called out once more “Hey, are you going to let me and my people go?” he asked seriously.

Jolan stared back at him “No, probably not” she admitted.

Arnus nodded “I know. Always know when people are lying to me, cheers for the honesty.”

“You should know though, your friend lied about something else. When you asked if he had your Director’s permission, he lied. If I were you I'd be wondering.”

Jolan left, her thoughts her own.

 

Two hours later the pair of agents returned, with Balmar looking pleased. 

“Your comrades are being brought out of stasis as we speak. Naturally we will need to detain them until this incident has been resolved, but soon you should be reunited.”

“So you'll defrost them just for a prison cell? What a benevolent beast you are” Arnus said sarcastically.

“The matter of your pardons will be a lengthy matter” Balmar pointed out, “And we cannot trust your guarantee of cooperation, a notion I imagine you feel you can relate to.”

“Really?” Arnus raised an eyebrow, “I'm pretty for I've been good to my word half a dozen times now and its your organization that's proven its promises mean fuck all.”

“We can give you a live feed of the procedure if you wish?” Balmar said.

“I'd rather speak to them when they're awake. But for now” he turned to Jolan, “What he say true? About them being brought out of stasis?”

Jolan gave a nod.

“You would trust her word rather than see it for yourself?” Balmar questioned, seeming a little taken aback at this.

“We both know you could fabricate anything put up on that screen, so yeah, I'll go with her for now. Now lets get to work, assuming you still wanted to catch your Jackal.”

“What is a Jackal exactly?” Jolan asked, bringing the previous data up again on the big screen.

“Trained killer, a part of a pack usually, hence the dog reference” Arnus replied, looking over the data Jolan was supplying him. “You know the Huliass people? No? First Jackal squads we came across belonged to them. Bloody effective as a unit, still dangerous when alone. Assassination, sabotage, pretty much your top of the line wetwork specialist. We adapted their techniques to make our own.”

“The Huliass were smart when the Empire made first contact, welcomed us, let the Empire push aside the local government and set up shop for itself. It was all a gambit though.”

“Get you close” Balmar said, seeing the possibilities.

“Aye, not surprised from a race that evolved from an ocean predator, striking from the dark. They knew they couldn't stand up against the Fleet in a straight fight so they integrated into the Empire instead. Next thing we knew Empire officials on their homeworld and in surrounding systems were being picked off, key infrastructure and stations sabotaged. Murders in the local picket Fleet ships went up, or at least higher than normal, and entire ships disappeared. By the time we understood what was happening the entire region was in revolt, a dozen conquered races murdering our officials in their streets.”

Arnus shook his head “Empire had plenty of sharp knives then, but the Huliass had one that was sharper. In the end only the hammer worked, Fleet ships pulled in from other duties to bombard their homeworlds. In the aftermath a few elements in our government sunk extensive resources into acquiring the training methods the Huliass, and soon enough we had our own Jackel kennels turning out expert killers.”

“Interesting, you seemed amused before when we asked about this Jackal having a mission. Why?” Jolan asked.

“Because your mad dog here isn't following orders, he's following instinct. Jackals are effective, but rarely discreet. One group that particularly enjoyed using them was the Terra Collective, a strong pro-human political group in the Empire. Humanity was in charge, sure, but the Terra Collective had a mandate to keep it that way. The Fleet as well as other organizations will let an alien advance if they're ambitious and good enough, but if they get too far up the command chain they'll soon come across one of these. Keeping the Empire pure” Arnus frowned, “Spock must have had entire kennels of these people set on him. Shows how good he really was to take over the whole Empire in the end.”

“That tracks with what we've seen” Balmar said, looking at the board, “No single target has been human, not even in collateral damage, its always been Federation non-human species under attack. What makes you think this is driven by instinct though?”

“The escalation” Arnus tried to point, before remembering his hands were bound. Instead he indicated his head at the star chart and trail of red attack markers “If it were a terror attack you'd have had massacres from the start. The overall trend is too random for a specific attempt at destabilization. The military targets are of low value, typically in systems where higher value targets were present.”

“At the time we assumed that was because he was still unfamiliar with our security measures, or perhaps those targets were too risky.”

Arnus shook his head “You underestimated both his skill and resolve then, if he'd decided to take any of those targets, he'd have done so. It'd have taken a little more time to prepare each hit, but he'd have done it.”

“So what is he doing then?” Jolan asked in exasperation.

“What any of us would do” Arnus shrugged, “Contact home. After training Jackals have excellent operational tactical awareness, but aren't very good at thinking about the bigger picture. Its likely he barely realizes he's in a new universe. Out in the open, without instructions, he'd have tried to contact his handler. That failed, so he's resorted to the only other thing he knows that might get their attention, which unfortunately for you is killing aliens.”

“So the attacks, are like a beacon?”

“Yeah, in a messed up way. Each kennel is trained in a particular style, and his handlers will know what to look for. If he'd been back home, lost in a random Empire system, by now the killings would have reach his controllers and they'd have sent a unit to round him up. That hasn't happened, and by now he's getting frustrated and confused. He'll keep going until he managed to pull of something big enough to be called home.”

“You can't be serious” Balmar snapped, “This … Jackal has been terrorizing the Federation for years all just so it can send a message home?”

Arnus shrugged, “Its all he knows. Look, bring up that area where you first recorded him.”

Jonal complied, a single star system dominated the screen. “You're chart there says the first recorded incidents happened on a series of worlds in the same system, but after that it dropped to a single attack in each system he traveled to before moving on, which is why you've likely had a hell of a time predicting where he'd go next. I'd put money that that's where he first arrived, committed a few small murders, robberies and a bombing or two not understanding where he was. Then he got hold of some kind of transport and went off.”

“It does make a weird kind of sense” Jonal said, squinting at the series of attack markers. She pulled up the most recent string of attacks, unlike the random trail of those of the past two years, these had happened in quick succession over the past few months in a straight series of systems. “We figured he must be getting desperate for some reason, since this is the first time we've had any solid success of tracking which star system's he's been heading for.”

“Wait that isn't right” Arnus frowned at the most recent attack markers. “Even if he was feeling more lonely than usual, the past month has been reckless, even for a Jackal. You mentioned you came up against him recently.”

“No we didn't” Balmar said sharply.

“Alluded to then” Arnus rolled his eyes, “I assume its on that one world almost pin cushioned with markets. Show me that.”

The screen flipped to an unremarkable colony world, 400,000 population strong on a small class K planet. Jolan repressed a shudder at seeing the world, remembering how close she'd come to joining those team members who'd perished there.

“Shit, breached the capital's pressure dome” even Arnus couldn't throw sarcasm at the implied carnage the scroll of data revealed. He quietly mused over the data for a moment.

Jolan busied herself with her data pad. She'd seen some terrible things in her time with Starfleet Intelligence, but seeing the toxic atmosphere of that world pouring in through the ruptured dome to flood the packed streets below was something that would haunt her to the grave. Feeling his eyes on her, she glanced over to find the Mirror worlder regarding her with the last thing she expected.

Empathy, and understanding. 

“Well?” Balmar prompted impatiently.

“Before the main attack, you've got some other hit sites listed there” he indicated a side column of data with his chin. 

“Yes, that was what allowed us to respond in time and attempt capture.”  
“Capture?” Arnus muttered a curse under his breath, “You don't ask for much do you. Alright, show me these other attacks.” The list extended out across the screen showing a dozen small raids and cases of vandalism. Arnus frowned at the overload of information “No, no none of that is what I wanted.”

“You got records of whatever kind of law enforcement that world used?”

“Yes.”

“Good, search from before your first recorded attack by him, general crime alerts, specifically of anything that looks like a break in at factories or laboratories that specialize in pharmaceutical research.”

Jolan loaded up the required data, as the previous list dissolved into a massive collection of crime reports from the colony in the weeks preceding. A few more taps narrowed the list with her unique search parameters. 

The list shrank down to four remaining reports.

“Damn” Jolan breathed.

Balmar regarded the four “Same method going in, same vandalism inside, same indication that while many things were broken nothing important was stolen, even including valuable equipment that was out in the open at the time of the trespass.” Turning to his cooperative captive he asked “He was after something then, but what.”

Arnus grinned “It means your Jackals almost out of juice, and that this just got a whole lot easier.”

“Juice?” 

“A compound called Glesteriil to be exact” Arnus wished he could wipe his forehead, it was a little warm in this room. Warm enough to be positioned close to engineering, if this was an older ship at least. Interesting. “Its an artificial and rather unique narcotic used in the Empire. Addiction is a common method amongst some of the elite to ensure loyalty of ones agents, including some Jackal kennels. Glesteriil gives the user a strong sense of calm and certainty, but the withdrawal is horrible and almost always results in suicide.”

“So the small attacks we first noticed, those were the result of withdrawal symptoms?

“Quite likely, destructive yet random. All the signs are there.”

“So this problem could sort itself out soon then” Balmar mused.

“No, well yes, but not in the way you want” Arnus cautioned. “The symptoms come in waves, and he'll be aware of them during the lucid interludes. The attacks are getting larger because he's getting desperate, and they'll continue to grow in size and intensity. Sure he might be a few months away from suicide, but I can tell you it won't be the step out of an airlock quietly kind of suicide. It'll far more likely be the 'Drive my ship at full speed into a space station or planet' kind of farewell.”

“Sending a message home will be that much more important now, as will his attempts to raid places that might provide his fix.”

“What are his chances in finding it?”

“Very slim” he admitted, “Remember outside his training a Jackel is rather limited, and of course learning to make the control drug on his own was not apart of the program. He'll be able to recognize Glesteriil by its scent, but wouldn't understand what the components in it are. I assume neither of you have heard of it before?”

Janol checked her datapad “No known reference to it, must be a Mirror universe thing.”

“Yesssss” Arnus would have danced if he wasn't strapped down, “That means you should have little trouble finding his next destination. Whatever nearby planet has the most developed pharmaceutical industry.”

“I can work with those parameters sir” Jolan told Balmar.

“Very good, I'll go to the bridge and speak with the captain. We'll depart the moment you sent up those coordinates” and with that he left the room.

Agent Jolan directed all her attention at the datapad, scrolling through and narrowing down potential landing sites for the Jackal. The two guards near the door remained at ease, though both had obviously been following the conversation and couldn't help glance at the main screen now and then. 

Meanwhile over the last two hours Arnus had been exploring the restraints that bound him. The leg ones were clamped firmly enough that even if he broke his foot he wasn't certain he could wriggle free. The arm cuffs were a different matter though. Located behind the chair as they were, likely to make the detainee feel even more vulnerable with their chest open. He must have been pretty stiff when they first lashed him to it, as his wrists had a little room to move. Not enough to pull a hand free as it currently was, but that had never stopped him before. He slowed his breathing, working part of his mind through the Vulcan control mantras he'd stolen so long ago. To keep his eyes busy he regarded his less offensive captor.

Late thirties he'd guess, assuming people aged in this Universe the same way, and looking pretty good for it. He ran his eyes over her full figure, but knew most of her uniform must conceal muscle from the way he's seen her move earlier.

His attention didn't go unnoticed “Can I get you anything Mr Arnus” Agent Jolan asked, not turning around. 

He grinned, gaze lingering on her hips for a moment, and wondered at how long he'd been under for. The gripping cold he'd felt earlier had mostly faded, but damn could he use a cuddle. The desire reminded him of Frael and Talii, telling him what he wanted.

“I'd like to speak to my crew now, if possible” he asked.

Jolan considered this “They should be awake by now. Very well, but if you say anything to jeopardize our current mission or Starfleet Intelligence in any way, I will cut the feed and have them put back in their pods immediately.”

“Seems fair” he agreed, expecting as much. The main screen flickered to a sensor recording of a cell, one smaller than the one he was currently in. Frael came onto the screen, looking pretty worse for wear. Arnus had suspected they'd only been bringing him in and out of stasis since they're capture so he had no idea how awful it must feel to finally be woken up now. 

“Commander” the Vulcan said, actual warmth in his voice. Arnus was flooded with relief at seeing at least one of his shipmates again. 

“Frael, are you ok? What about the others?”

“We are fine commander” the weathered Vulcan said warmly, “our hosts have been firm but fair in their treatment of us. I saw the others briefly earlier, though we've been moved to separate cells now.”

“Understood, I can't say too much now but know I'm working a solution with our hosts over here. Tell the others to hang tight. I'll try to contact you again soon.”

“Acknowledged sir” the Vulcan saluted.

“You seem fond of each other” Jolan said

“Of course, we’re shipmates” Arnus frowned.

“Our impression of your Fleet from Kirk’s records indicate little love was lost between officers. Yet the pair of you seemed to share … a rapport.”

“Glad to see my Universe don't own the sole rights to discrimination. And I understood that all Starfleet officers were honorable sorts who kept their word” he replied pointedly.

“Touché” Jolan admitted, “But you do know what risk you present to our way of life. You could do untold damage despite your promise of keeping a low profile.”

Arnus shrugged as much as his restraints would allow. He'd managed to shift the muscles and bone in his left hand enough to wiggle half way out of the cuff, though his right hand couldn't fit out of the metal bracer. One hand, he could work with that.

“There is one thing you haven't told us” Jolan mused, “I assume knowledge of these Jackals wasn't common knowledge in your Empire, yet you seem remarkably well informed. Why?”

“Because” he said slowly, “When one of the pack strays, you need someone to hunt them down. For a time that was me.” 

“Really? I thought you were a Fleet officer.” 

“Yes, I ... was” that hurt a little to say. “I said the Jackals were controlled by private interests? They weren't technically sanctioned. The Empire never really tried to stop them, but occasionally if one of their pets went wild it'd cause enough damage to prompt a response. My team made a few captures” he admitted, keeping an eye on the main screen. The slight tremor through the floor plating beneath them indicated the ship had jumped to warp. They'd be at their destination soon enough.

“So we need a Jackal hunter, and we just happen to have one conveniently stashed in storage? That seems a little unlikely.” Jolan said suspiciously.

“I never said we only pursued the Jackals. During my initial debriefing with your organization I said I used to find people, that was true. The Fleet had response teams that would bring in non-political individuals, I ran such a team before transferring to a command position.”

“Oh yeah, ‘non-political’” she said sarcastically. 

“Its true” Arnus replied defensively, “The Internal Bureau had its own people to deal with anarchists and separatists.”

“It seems our investment is already paying off.”

Balmar strode through the door, having returned from the bridge. He seemed rather smug, something he directly mostly at Agent Jolan. The latter managed to roll her eyes and somehow give a genuine smile at the same time. 

“How will we find the target on the surface?” Balmar asked directly, his excitement palatable.

“You won't be able to scan for him directly, he had implants that negate that sort of thing. Can you scan for specific power fluctuations, on a small scale, like from a boosted hand held device?”

“Our target, the planet Huulai is an inhabited system. While it only has a handful of cities, we are still talking millions of sentients with hand held devices. You'd asking for a needle in a haystack” Balmar stated dryly.

Arnus shook his head “No, a Jackel wouldn't make its den in a populated area. You'd be looking for somewhere that has quick access to target sites but isn't frequented by the populous. Somewhere that relies on mechanical security rather than boots on the ground as well, and has quick access to supplies the Jackal might need. I'd suggest looking at any warehouse or storage districts that have an industrial buffer between them and the residential areas. I assume they tend to be zoned next to each other in this universe as well?”

Jolan nodded, inputting his search requirements into the ships computer. The ship gave another tremor indicating they had left warp. The Jackal was getting desperate if he was moving between systems this close together.

“Initiating scan” after only a few short moments the main screen shifted to a representation of the planet Huulai, with several areas highlighted. “Seems we have eight potential target sites, three in the capital city and the others in locations around the planet.”

“Capital city” Arnus said, “They're in a hurry, they'd pick primary sites only. You'll be scanning for a broadcaster power signal that’s on repeat. It'll be like this” he tapped out the signal on the back of his metal chair.

“Morse code? Really?” Jolan said, amused.

“Old tricks are the best ones” he stated.

Balmar walked to Agent Jolan and held out his hand “I'll take it from here Agent. You should brief the assault teams in the main transporter room.”

Somewhat surprised, Jolan surrendered the datapad and departed the room. Before heading out the door she looked across to Arnus, who silently shook his head. She frowned and stepped out. 

To the two guards Balmar said “Go.”

They left without comment. Arnus raised an eyebrow at this.

“You are no threat to me” Balmar said. “This room has a pair phasor defense turrets build in that will stun you if you move from that chair. Also if you fail to comply I have your crew detained, and my failure to report will result in their termination.”

Arnus held the Aenar’s gaze “Very well.”

Balmar finished entering Jolans data search, and contemplated the main screen as the ship ran several tight beam scans of the surface. “What can we expect down there?”

“I don't know.”

“Don't test my patience mirror man.”

“I'm being serious” Arnus snarled, “You screwed up the last time you tried to grab this guy, we never did. Normally you only have one chance at a Jackal, before they either self destruct from withdrawal or the symptoms become so horrible that they overcome whatever drove the agent to go rogue in the first place, forcing them back to their kennel. This one is TRYING to go home, but can't. They're likely confused, angry and dangerous as hell right now.”

“Despite your previous comment we were able to scan the target previously. It appears our technology has advanced somewhat from your own methods. However transporting him directly into a containment cell was impossible.”

“Inhibitor implant. Impressive tech though it leaks toxins into the recipient, which is why most Jackals and other agents that use it don't live past ten years of service” Arnus frowned, “If you release me, let me lead your team then they might have a real chance.”

“No.”

“As you've already said, you have my crew” Arnus reminded.

“No, and that's final. You will remain here with me” the ship scans had completed and produced two likely targets. Balmar tapped his badge “Team Alpha and Gamma, two viable target sites confirmed. Beam down locations being forwarded. Target is armed and highly dangerous, take down authorized. This is a dark operation so do not expect local security support.”

“Dark run then” Arnus said conversationally, “Surely you could ask for local assistance.”

“This matter does not concern them” the albino said shortly. 

The screen had changed to show tactical data on both teams, which had already beamed down planet side. Arnus was mildly impressed at what he saw, they'd geared up and dropped in good order and from the intra-team chat they appeared professional and competent. He almost felt regret at that.

One team appeared to have landed in a dark warehouse complex, filled with stacks of shipping containers. The second was in some kind of open loading yard filled with automated hover boxcars awaiting shipping orders. “You do know one site is likely a trap” Arnus said casually.

“My teams knows this, they are taking every precaution” he indicated the screen, “last time we were in unprepared and paid for it. This time full tactical loadout, shoot on sight. We'll not be taken by surprise again.”

The pair silently watched the tactical screen for the next minute, as both teams approached their objective. The intra-team communication continued to be fed in via the screens speakers.

“Discovered proximity triggered explosive, disarming.”

“Movement. Looks like a cleaning automation. Letting it pass.”

“Door to the next section is locked, Lamel is bypassing.”

“Pretty dark in here, switching to night vision.”

“You're people know their trade” Arnus complimented.

Balmar ignored him. Frowning he said “Agent Jolan, are you on sight? I don't have you on my feed?”

“Agent Jolan?!”

Before another word could be said, all feeds from the surface cut off. Static filled the screen.

“Computer!” Agent Balmar barked, “What's happening.”

The computer, with a pleasant female voice replied “Multiple detonations detected on the surface at beam down coordinates.”

“Survivors?”

“None detected. Civilian emergency services are being routed to both locations.”

“Oh yeah” Arnus said calmly. “I lied. Both sites are definitely a trap.”

The Aenarian spun to face him, the rage in his eyes unchecked. Arnus threw him his contemptible 'fuck you' smile.

“Your friends are dead” Agent Balmar snarled.

“No, their not. They're too valuable, as am I. We both know you were never going to release us, so you've got nothing you inferior scum, not an iota of leverage” Arnus spat in his direction. “Besides, you still need me.”

“You know exactly where the Jackal is, don't you” he accused.

“Of course, and more! I know how to bypass his transport inhibitor, something an alien like you would have no idea how to do. But you'll need to really negotiate with me, now that you're options are limited” Arnus mocked, making each word drip with insult.

“You killed good people today” Agent Balmar said coldly, shutting down the datapad he held and placing it on the rooms only table. He pulled of his duty jacket, folded it and placed it next to the datapad.

“Bloods on your hands you alien prick, not mine. You were so keen to close this chapter in your career that you rushed it at the last minute, got your men killed. You could have done more detailed scans, interrogated me more or a dozen other things. You're a failure, and you're career will never recover from this because you're just alien scum” he goaded. 

'C'mon you big white bastard' he thought to himself, 'Get angry.'

“I believe” Balmar managed, “that concludes our negotiations.”

He walked over to Arnus, stopped just short and flexing his hands. Arnus used the pause to spit at his face, feeling a surge of pride as his aim was true. The outrage and disgust of the agent rolled off him in waves, his animosity crackling between the two as he approached his captive.

“I think I'll just take what I need Mr Arnus” Balmar grinned, “And I wont do so gently.”

“Try if you can” Arnus grinned back.

The Aenar placed a pale hand on each side of Arnus's head and gripped, hard. The telepathy link burned, like a searing hot mining pick being driven into his temple as it bore deeper. Arnus allowed himself one scream, encouraging his captor to dig deeper with reckless enthusiasm. 

As the intruder began consuming his younger memories, Arnus felt another presence tug at his attention. The Other growled playfully, coiling itself around the invasive link as it dug its way deeper into his mind. It was excited by his pain, its own pain, and wanted to join in.

“Go play” Arnus whispered through the haze of the mind assault. “Leave enough for us to work with after though.”

With a burst of jubilation the Other swam up the link into the mind that had arrogantly left itself unprotected, thinking it was the only telepathic creature in the room. With the gates left open, the feast soon began.

Agent Balmars scream was delightfully gratifying. The Aenar tried to pry his hands from his captives head, but already the muscles had been locked in place. The pair, locked in this embrace, screamed at each other, in victory and pain until the Other had finished.

Laughing, Arnus threw his weight forward, headbutting Agent Balmar so a splash of dark blue blood splattered across his face. The Starfleet Intelligence agent fell to the floor.

“Get up” Arnus said coldly.

Balmar hauled himself to his feet, his gaze unfocused. He looked at Arnus in confusion. 

“Release me” came the order. The Federation officer complied without protest.

Freed from his chair, Arnus cracked his hand back into shape and rubbed his wrists gingerly. “Didn't need that hand free after all” he chuckled, “Arrogance in an enemy is a wonderful thing.”

“Use your security codes to give me clear access to the ships systems” he ordered the Aenar thrall. The alien blinked back at him in confusion. 

“I told you to leave enough for us to work with” Arnus chided the thing watching from behind Agent Balmars eyes, “Now do as I say.”

After a few failed attempts, what had been Agent Balmar managed to open access to the control data pad he'd previously placed on the table. Arnus didn't waste any time, bringing up the information he needed. Behind him he heard the sound of the door.

“Welcome back Agent Jolan” he said conversationally, turning. Agent Jolan stood behind him, her phasor drawn and levelled. “I assume you watched all of that remotely.”

“Yes, though I'm not entirely sure what I saw” she said, careful to keep both him and Agent Balmar covered.

“That isn't necessary, for either of us” he replied, tossing her the data pad. 

She caught it deftly with her free hand, not taking her eyes from him “What is it?” she asked.

“The location of the Jackal's hidden ship, near the fourth moon. I've adjusted your ships scanners to confirm his location and enable a transporter lock. He won't flee, I've sent the countersign he's been so desperately waiting for. He'll wait there, compliantly for pickup. You should be able to detain him at your convenience.”

“You could have done this at any time then” Jolan said, risking a glance at the pad. What she saw seemed to confirm his words.

“Yes” he agreed. “You know why I didn't though.”

“Balmar” she said, nodding.

“Didn't like him” Arnus said, “But more importantly I didn't respect him. If I'm going to work with somebody, then the ability to respect them is a start.”

“Work with” she raised an eyebrow, “What exactly are you suggesting.”

“Let us go” he said simply, “With my assurances that we won't act directly against the Federation or its citizens. In return I assure you myself and my team possess a very unique skillset, which we could make available to you, solely you, at your bequest.”

“There is no way the Director will accept that” Jolan hedged.

“Balmar, if you would be so good” Arnus said with a smile, indicating the alien.

The thralls voice came out quiet and slurred, as if it was coming from some distant place “The Director has no knowledge of the Mirror crews release, or the particulars of this operation. Agent Balmar, I, was pulled off this assignment after the previous failed attempt to detain the saboteur. Through misdirection, my seniority and old favors the Mirror commander was brought here along with other team members.”

“This is an unsanctioned operation then” Jolan said grimly.

“You knew” Arnus said to her.

“I suspected, but Balmar had ... seniority.” She looked what had been her superior officer, “What the hell happened to him, is he always going to be like that?”

“I'm afraid the stress of this operation will ensure Mr Balmar will suffer a rapid deterioration of his cerebral cortex in the next six hours, at which point he will fall into a coma” Arnus said carefully, “From that point his condition will worsen until organ shutdown.”

“How tragic” she asked, still staring at her former colleague. “What did you do to him?”

“Something rash, but necessary” Arnus spat a bloody gobbet on the floor, he'd bitten through his lip at some point “For now however, he is functional enough to, say, make a full recorded confession and transfer whatever authority you require to make your arrest and complete the mission.”

“Along with several other handy things” he continued expansively, “Like delete the incriminating files he possessed that forced your involvement in this mission of his” he gave her an appraising look, “I appreciate a woman with exotic tastes.”

“Pig” she snorted.

“He can also list all of his past crimes, which from our short discussion I've learned there are many. And” he stopped, seeing the amused expression on Agent Jolans face. “Wait, I don't need to sweeten the deal at all, do I. You were going to make me an offer when you first came in” he accused.

“Yes” she agreed, “though its good to see you're enthusiasm for our future 'agreement' Mr Arnus. I think we'll be most helpful for each other.”

Lowering her phasor and crossing the room, she held out a hand to him “I look forward to working with you.”

Looking from her open hand, to the predatory smugness in her eye, for the first time since he'd been awoken Arnus felt a small sense of uncertainty. He took the hand, and wondered what kind of devil he was making a deal with.

Then again, he was quite the devil himself.

\------

Frael hadn't been expecting the transport, so the shocked look on his face as he rematerialized in the unfamiliar transporter room elicited a roar of laughter from his commander. Arnus was standing beside the transporter console with a woman Frael had never seen before.

“You made a deal” Frael managed, shaking the shock from his head.

“We came to an understanding” Arnus replied.

“Ah, of course” Frael said carefully.

“As in a real understand” Arnus pressed.

“Sure” Frael countered.

Arnus rolled his eyes, “Not the kind that ends in violence, for once.”

“The other kind then” Frael nodded knowingly.

“Or sex!” Arnus barked back hotly.

“I'll believe it when I see it” Frael said, standing at ease, as the newcomer looked on with interest.

“Price?” Talli asked, sussing up the Federation officer.

“Already covered by your commander” the woman cut in. As the mirror crew members stepped down from the transporter platform, she led them to some spartan lodgings on the ship. “You'll be staying here during our transit back to a suitable Federation world. I've come to a new understanding with this ship’s captain and his crew, but its tenuous, so I wouldn't advise roaming about the ship. They've been a little jumpy since this mission began, and new faces will only make it worse.”

She left them in their new lodgings, after saying transit time should only be a few days. The group looked at each other.

“So how much fire have we just jumped in?” Talli asked, hopping up onto a top bunk.

“Lets just say being locked in stasis will make what comes next look easy” Arnus replied, rubbing his face with both hands.

“So what’s the situation?”

“Dumped on some mudball, given a little starting capital, the only upside is we'll be given identities, fabricated ones of course, but they'll get us into the Federation system” Arnus mumbled.

“You realize that's a double edged sword sir” Talli pointed out, “If she gives us identities it means she can track us through them.”

“Yes, but killing her now means we'd have the entire Federation Intelligence service after us. With her help, we remain screened from them. It'll mean working for her occasionally, but we'll have some time. Time is what we need most now, we need to acclimatize, to this universe and this new era.”

“True, and when the time comes?” Frael asked.

“Then we'll handle Mrs Jolan appropriately.”

The Transporter deposited the team at an arrivals terminal on what appeared to be a pleasant Agri world. Customs and bio-security clearance were fairly quick and comprehensive, surprising them. Before they knew it the four, in their new civilian attire, were standing outside a crowded market place. Arnus looked at what was left of his crew. They were alert, cautious, scanning the busy crowd for threats. They blinked often, finding the warm sun of this world too bright after years spent on ship with artificial light. They were strangers in this place, and it showed.

Frael looked grim, though that was pretty normal for the one eared Vulcan. Talli's cheeky smile was forced, her eyes worried, and Ensign … no. No longer Ensign, just Chahl looked like a deer in the headlights, having a little trouble keeping up with everything that happened. 

They eventually all turned to him. 'What next sir?'

“Lets go find a drink, then a ship, then we'll figure out what to do next.”

The End

Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or hit me up on face book (CRProjects) to find more of my work :D


End file.
